Shots Of Yuri
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: (Mind the name) So like, this will just be like, a whole bunch of One-shots, and random prologues to possible future fics which I may or may not even think of doing. Tags (Will Vary): Drama, General, Angst, Lots of Romance (Duh), Tragedy, Friendship, Supernatural and Crime. Chapters will vary as well as Pairings. Mitsu/ Mugitsu/ Tainakano/ YuiAzu/ Mui/ any pairing really XD [21]
1. Chapter 1

Here's a short fic!

* * *

Sorry about any type of mistakes I may make.

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **For: Language, and Gay-ness**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: (Unnamed)**_

 _"There's something that I can't quite explain, I'm so in love with you."_

Maybe she being selfish?

Maybe she was afraid of being left alone?

Or maybe, she was just insecure...

she couldn't explain it.

how these feelings just arose inside of her thumping heart.

"I...Ritsu...", a small fragile voice spoke with a shaky tone.

Amber eyes stared intently, Paying close attention to the girl speaking.

"Mio, what is it?", Curiousness taking over the amber eyed teen's tone.

She was confused, very, very confused, she had been for months now...

Maybe even years?

A very nervous ravenette trembled slightly, she was trying, trying ever so to muster all of what's left of her courage, trying her best not to break down, cry and run away from the teen whom was standing just a few feet away from her.

and boy, did the Ravenette muster quite the amount of courage just to call Ritsu out and get her to come over.

now the question, was probably, just how much Courage the ravenette had left? If she even had any.

"I...", Lips kept pressing together, tightly, not allowing anymore words to follow after the 'I', she was trying to force it out, force out her words, what she really had been wanting to say. But try as she might, her lips just closed, and pressed together tightly.

Mio breathed out her nose, trying to control her breathing. 'Damn it, Ritsu', Mio swallowed thickly.

Maybe she was tired of being...careful?

Ritsu stood before her, she'd been standing for the past 7 minutes now, she came over Mio's home when Mio called her, telling her she needed to talk about something, something very, very Important.

Ritsu's facial expression was a soft one, for once she was serious, she could see the struggle Mio was clearly enduring.

"Mio, say it. Just say it, I'm here for you, you know that", Ritsu spoke, softly, gently, her tone being one that she rarely ever used. Ritsu was not her Idiotic self today, at school just 2 hours ago, she noticed the strange tension Mio had been caring around with her, she knew something was wrong.

Mio's lips parted, just to release a breath, her cheeks were a rosy reddish color, her eyes were slightly watery, and her heart...it thumped ever so, thundering against her chest very hard, loud even, she could here the thumping of her heart in her ears.

"I...", Mio was getting frustrated at this point, she balled up her fists, she was tense, a knot had been in her throat, further making it hard for her to speak, to finally say it, those words that carried something more than meaning, she wanted to say...her feelings.

Ritsu swallowed a bit thickly, she stepped forwards a bit, reaching out, as if to try and comfort Mio, but to her surprise, Mio stepped back, avoiding Ritsu's touch.

"Mio?", the drummer paused in her tracks.

Mio looked away, she hugged her arms over her chest tightly, she mentally cursed her anxiety, damning her cowardice and apprehensive side to hell.

The Drummer was very desperate now, she didn't like seeing Mio like this, as a matter of fact, she'd never actually seen Mio this...held up, tense and...vulnerable.

'Just say it, damn it!', Mio screwed her eyes shut, her arms dropped to her sides.

Mio knew she'd gotten herself in trouble.

"Ritsu", she spoke, a bit more firmer. her face facing downwards, her eyes covered by those hime-cut bangs.

Ritsu tensed a bit at Mio's sudden firmness.

"Y-Yes, Mio?", the Tainaka felt her heart drop in the slightest.

Mio felt it coming up her throat, finally, the words.

and Mio spilled over.

"I-I...Like...girls", Mio trembled more, her lips quivered after these three short words. Mio released a breath she hadn't the faintest clue she had been holding. She still didn't make eye contact and she wasn't trying to either.

The Tainaka felt her cheeks warm up a bit, she felt her face heating up, "E-Eh?", she merely managed to utter, clearly in disbelief. Never did she expect this from Mio, never. But then again, Never did Mio even fall someone either, so What would Ritsu know.

Ritsu swallowed a but thickly, she hadn't the faintest clue on how to approach this...She looked at Mio. Slowly she brought a hand up to her mouth, not knowing what to say.

'Mio...L-Likes girls?'

a sudden hope filled Ritsu, but then she pushed it aside.

the bedroom was oddly silent, very silent, and the air...heavily as hell, it's like, you could get a kitchen knife and slice a square from the air and actually eat the damn thing.

'I just had to spill', Mio gritted her teeth a bit, sensing Ritsu's very thick silence.

The drummer was rather plain face now, she was in thought, her hand still over her mouth...

'Mio mustered everything she had...to come out. I can't stay quiet...wait...am I the first to know?', Ritsu's thought trailed off a bit, she wondered now, Who else Knew that the Bassist was anything but, straight.

"M-Mio?"

Mio remained silent. Still looking down.

Ritsu wouldn't push her for an answer, "It's cool, relax, Mio.", the drummer said a bit muffled from her lips being covered by her hand, trying to provide the bassist with comfort, "I'm always here for you Mio, You can count on me, I'm...proud of you, for mustering enough courage to come out to me", Ritsu tried to force a smile, she'd be here for Mio, her best friend, childhood friend. She couldn't just ditch her cause she was Gay, It wouldn't be right.

Hell, Ritsu had a secret herself. it'd be Hypocritical of her.

Mio's shoulders relaxed just the slightest.

Ritsu removed her hand from her mouth, she sucked in a breath, "phew, Geez, Mio. You really know how to build tension", the girl spoke, trying to lightened the mood, trying to cut the tension in the air.

Mio nodded her head a bit.

Ritsu hummed, she was going to speak, but a whimper cut Ritsu off fairly fast.

Mio's whimper got louder and louder, and turned into full sobs, she brought hands to her face, burying her face into them.

Ritsu felt her heart drop, she just had to step forward, she needed to comfort the bassist. she herself felt her eyes tear up a bit, seeing Mio was clearly hurting for some reason.

"Mio!?", Ritsu ran forwards, she caught Mio in her arms and hugged her tightly, "Woah! Relax! It's fine!", Ritsu hugged her tightly, a hand rubbing her back, "Mio, chill, I don't view you any different okay."

Mio's legs gave away, But Ritsu supported her down gently, and sat down, Mio being between her legs, kneeling, her face buried in Ritsu's neck, tears soaking into Ritsu's shirt.

Ritsu's heart skipped out of Nervousness, curiosity struck her, why was Mio crying? shouldn't she be happy that she got something so life changing off her chest?

Mio's hands moved up, they went to Ritsu's chest for a mere moment, then she took a handful of the Tainaka's shirt into her hands, clutching the shirt tightly, as if clinging to dear life.

Ritsu wrapped her arms even tighter around Mio, she held her securely, "Mio, Mio. What's wrong? Did you tell anyone else? did they say something to you? Mio?". The drummer rambled on with questions. Se felt adamant that maybe she wasn't the first one to know about Mio's secret. "Mio, talk to me, I won't know how to help you if you don't talk to me"

Mio sobbed, she trembled against the Tainaka's body, "I...I'm scared, Ritsu", she spoke with a shake tone, finally words uttering past her quivering rosy lips.

Ritsu's eyes narrowed a bit, her eyebrows knitted together a bit, "Scared? Why, is someone bothering you? did you say something to someone at school? Your parents?", Ritsu threw many questions around, trying to see which one Mio could be afraid of.

But Ritsu missed something.

How did Mio know for sure she was in fact, Gay?

surely, it was because the bassist had eyes for a fellow female.

Certainly.

Mio's grip on Ritsu's shirt would certain leave Ritsu's poor shirt quite wrinkled.

the ravenette's heart thumped hard and wildly, certain all of Mio's courage must have ran out, Right?

Certainly Mio used up all of her courage in not just calling Ritsu over, but in also coming out to her all in one day.

'She's here, she knows...I have to say it, it's eating me alive', Mio bit her bottom lip so hard, her teeth would surely break the skin of Mio's bottom lip.

Ritsu breathed out and loosened her arms around Mio, she brought her hands up and took hold of the timid broken Ravenette, she wanted Mio to face her properly, and talk to her about her fears, Mio should never be afraid to talk to her, no. They were best friends for gods sake, Mio should be able to tell her anything and everything without fears of repercussions.

"Mio, look at me", Ritsu spoke firmly, her facial expression also firmed.

Mio did what was asked of her, she looked at Ritsu, their eyes meeting for the first time in what seemed to be ages.

Ritsu frowned a bit, "You can tell me anything, Mio. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me things, It upsets me to see that you beat around the bush a bit".

Now, This was a first, Ritsu speaking with a tone of authority, taking control of the situation. For the first time, Ritsu wasn't being childish, but mature, she was beign serious and collected, calm, she was being the 'Grown' one for once.

Mio was clearly nervous, her eyes displayed that much, along with fear. Her lips were pursed, Her steel grey eyes were teary, her rosy cheeks were stained with falled tears. She felt her stomach churn a bit, her chest felt tight and heavy, her heart, was once again, thumping hard, the thumps thumping in her ears.

Ritsu sighed out a bit, she removed a hand from Mio's shoulder, she was going to stroke the side of Mio's face in an attempt to clean the tears stains, but stopped her attempt when Mio turned away from her hand, recoiling a bit even, her shoulders tensing once again, this Ritsu felt with her other hand.

"Mio, what's wrong, I can't help you unless you talk to me", Ritsu firmed her tone again.

Mio looked away for moment, contemplating on what her chances were, on if she even had a chance.

Maybe she should stop, leave it here, and just try and play it off?

"I...Like someone", Mio uttered, she cursed herself for letting it slip passed her lips.

Ritsu hummed, she softened her facial expression, and sighed, "Geez, again, making everything so tense when it's not such a big deal", the drummer felt herself relax a bit.

Mio nodded, "You don't understand", the girl uttered again, slight agitation in her tone.

Ritsu gave a hum again, she heard Mio's tone clearly.

"Mio, I do. I get it, you're worried, you're scared-"

"It's not that...You don't get it", Mio pulled away a bit more, trying to create distance away from Ritsu.

Ritsu caught this and caught Mio by her shoulders, keeping her in place, "Mio, then explain-"

"Let me go", Mio turned away, a frown finding it's way onto her lips, her cheeks reddening considerably, as she tried to get away from Ritsu.

But Ritsu wouldn't let her go, she narrowed her eyes a bit, and kept Mio still. "No, Not until you clear this out for me", the amber eyed girl held a fierce look.

Mio tried shrugging Ritsu's hands off her shoulders, "Stop.", she chocked out.

Ritsu shook her head, "Why?"

Mio turned to face Ritsu, she rose her hands and put them against Ritsu's arms, she didn't want to be close to the teen when she said it, she didn't want to be close to what was about to hurt her, emotionally.

"Ritsu, please", she whined, in a very broken tone, one filled with silence.

Ritsu gritted her teeth, she felt herself getting angry, "Why!", she yelled out, "You're here making me feel like shit, you're making me feel like you don't trust me or that-"

"No, god no!", Mio yelled back, "I trust you, I do...It's just...complicated", Mio tried to explain, "I need you to let me move"

Ritsu rose her eyebrows, "Why? You could just say-"

"I'm afraid of you reaction, Ritsu!", Mio spat out, her eyes locking with Ritsu's.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, as if in curiosity, "My reaction? Mio, what...", the drummer cut herself off, trying to further process what Mio had said.

Mio saw her chance to separate, to get away, to create gap between them, and she took the chance. Mio squirmed a bit and pushed herself a bit away from Ritsu.

Ritsu gasped a bit when her arms fell to her legs, Mio sitting a good two feet away from her, staring at her. "Mio...What...What does me reacting to do with any of this? I'm, fine with you liking girls.", Ritsu said, her gaze not leaving Mio's fear and doubt filled gaze, "Is this about who you like? Do you like...one of our friends?", the drummer said a bit unsure.

Mio's facial expression became unreadable. 'You're so dense, idiot.'

Ritsu tried reading Mio's expression, she found it for naught.

"Is it someone from our band?". Ritsu asked once again.

Mio brought her hands to her knees as she sat on her knees.

"Mio-"

"Yes...", Mio cut in.

Ritsu found herself releasing a small shaky breath, for some strange reason, she was starting to feel like, maybe she should stop...stop digging and leave this at that.

"We're all good friends Mio, I'm sure the girls'll accept you, I mean, I kinda get the feeling that maybe the one you like might like you back?", Ritsu sounded unsure, she kinda got the feeling that Mio was after a certain blonde, after all, Mio had been chatting with the gentle blonde quite frequently.

Mio's facial expression changed again, "They will accept me, I know that". she uttered.

Ritsu hummed, "...Wait, you...told them already?"

Mio looked away again.

"Stop looking away-", Ritsu's voice rose a bit.

"Don't yell at me!", Mio snapped, her gaze returning to meet Ritsu's.

Ritsu tensed at Mio's sudden burst of aggressiveness. "Why am I the last to know?", Ritsu asked.

"Because...I didn't know how you'd react...I was afraid, Ritsu.", Mio spoke, her tone clearing away from stutters and or doubts.

"Mio, You should know me by now, I-"

"I'd like to think I knew you, Ritsu", Mio cut in, slightly harshly, "But I'm not sure, Ritsu."

Ritsu's facial expression turned into one of shock, hurt even. she looked at Mio, as if searching her face for more answers.

Mio continued, "I don't know how you'd react to this, this is completely different, this...I...", the ravenette found herself trailing off, unsure.

the Tawny haired teen licked her lips, she swallowed thickly, "Mio...did you already confess to the girl...", Ritsu asked as she turned away, she brought a hand up to the back of her head, giving the area a rub, "And...who is she?"

Mio remained silent for a moment, thinking of what to say.

Ritsu sucked in a breath and let it out. She sat, Waiting patiently.

Mio lightly chewed her bottom lip then parted them to speak, "I haven't, and I don't know if I even should."

The Drummer hummed, "Mio, who's the girl?", The drummer wanted the answer to her second question, not Mio's response to her first question.

Mio's breath hitched, she looked serious, and lowered her gaze, her bangs covering her eyes a bit.

this was it, finally, the moment of truth.

"Is it, Mugi?", Ritsu couldn't help but utter out.

Mio scoffed, "No...god, she's pretty and all, but...I can only seem to view her with the eyes of a sister", Mio said, she swallowed thickly, "Stop, Ritsu, I can't...not yet"

"But I bet the girl's now, maybe you're even already dating one of them", Ritsu said a bit snappy, clearly getting agitated over the fact that Mio was basically showing her that she'd rather trust the club members more than her.

Ritsu was the last to Know.

this was becoming clearer and clearer to the drummer, and it was upsetting her.

Mio balled up her fists, she looked at Ritsu, "Stop being a little kid"

"What? You started", Ritsu spat back, "You tell everyone else everything, and leave me out of it. It's not fair, that I'm the only one left in the dark, It's disappointing and makes me look like some stupid idiot who's own childhood friends would rather tell the world about her secrets then share them with me-"

"Some secrets aren't for you to know!", Mio snapped back.

"Oh-Ho, Sassy!", Ritsu retorted, she began to stand up, "Con-Fucking-gratulations", the girl cussed, Making Mio's shoulders flinch at the unexpected use of vocabulary, one that was very unusually used in Ritsu's diction.

"Ritsu", Mio stood up as well.

Ritsu threw her arms up, in defeat, "You might as well have told me while we were at the damn club.", Ritsu shook her head in disappointment, "and You know what, it kinda makes sense, everyone's been so fucking awkward lately, and we haven't been able to practice Normally since last fucking month, and you know, it's odd for me to say this, but I've been wanting to actually freaking practice", Ritsu scoffed.

Mio felt her blood begin to boil.

Ritsu was very dense, things would be spelled out in front of her, and she'd still have trouble understanding.

"I bet you're already dating the girl, Huh, and I bet that's why the girls are all giggly sometimes too, I've seen the way they all stare at you, they all give small winks or giggles, probably laughing cause 'Ritsu's' left in the dark", Ritsu made hand gestures.

"No, No, It's not like that, they ju-"

"Just, what!", Ritsu huffed out, "Mio, I thought we promised we wouldn't keep each other in the dark about important things, but clearly, you feel some type of way about trusting me-"

"N-No! Ritsu, I trust you, It's just...this is more compl-"

the two kept interrupting each other.

"What's Complicated!"

"Don't yell at me!", Mio rose her voice

"Fuck!", Ritsu cussed out, she rose her voice.

"RITSU!", Mio yelled out frustrated that Ritsu just wasn't understanding.

"What!?". Ritsu threw her hands out again.

Mio narrowed her eyes.

"What, Mio?", Ritsu huffed again, "Don't just stare at me and give me dirty looks, damn it, say-"

Mio opened her mouth, she was going to speak, but before she could, Ritsu cut in, and threw her off.

"Now that I think about, everything. things have changed. You've changed, We don't walk together, we don't hang out anymore, we don't talk as much either, You always ditch me", Ritsu said, she felt her chest tighten a bit, she was unsure as to why, but it was. and her heart hurt slightly.

these were new feelings to the usually happy energetic drummer.

Ritsu continued, "Maybe it's something else, something very different", The drummer paused, she swallowed thickly, and broke eye contact, "Maybe you're just purposely creating the space so that we stop talking all together, maybe this is your way of pushing me away-"

Mio's eyes widened, "No! It's not like that, Ritsu!"

"It is! just admit it, Mio!", Ritsu rose her voice she pointed her finger at Mio, her emotions began to run wild, "Just tell me you're sick of me! That you want me away or something! Just be clear and leave me like everyone else!", The Tainaka's voice began to crack, "Don't leave me hanging!". Ritsu bent down, facing her shoes, her hands on her knees.

Mio jumped at Ritsu's sudden emotion break, she could see it clearly, this past Month, now, months, she'd been making Ritsu feel this way, hurting her, pushing her away.

"Ritsu", Mio spoke softly, trying to de escalate the situation.

Ritsu's shoulders trembled, she clicked her tongue, "What?", she answered harshly.

"I'm sorry. I made you feel that way, But it's not that, it's the opposite of all that, Ritsu, I care for you, I do, really do", Mio hugged her arms over her chest, feeling her heart hurt at what she'd been doing to Ritsu, "I've been in a place where everything's just so confusing, and I only confided in Mugi about these things, she was only egging me on, to confess, to tell...you", Mio trailed off.

Ritsu began to stand up straight, she looked at Mio with questioning eyes, tired even. her chest heaving, "Confess?", she panted out.

Mio nodded, "Come out.", she corrected, just for a moment, to throw Ritsu off a bit, she wasn't sure if she could say it yet, she needed a few more moments to come to a conclusion on whether or not, to finally take that chance and see if Ritsu would allow their friendship to take a step further, further into a more intimate relationship.

The Tainaka released a shaky breath, "You still make me feel like shit", the girl commented.

Mio sighed softly.

Ritsu turned away. "Just her?"

Mio nodded, "And...Azusa"

Ritsu lifted her gaze towards Mio, that left Yui..."Wait. you like Yui?"

Mio brought a hand to her mouth to muffle a gasp of...hell no.

"Stop, Ritsu, I'll tell you, I promise, just not yet"

Ritsu face palmed, "There's only three damn people to pick from, Mio, And you said it ain't Mugi", The drummer sighed out, "It's either Azusa or Yui-"

Mio removed her hand from her mouth and hugged the hand close to her chest, "Ritsu, stop pressing me", she warned.

"Why-"

"I just need you to fully adjust this...to me, to this new situation before I can be comfortable enough to say it", Mio explained.

"Mio, I am comfortable, very. Okay."

Mio looked away, "I'm not ready...I still need you"

Ritsu paused, she bit her bottom lip, nervously, she just wasn't putting two and two together.

"Mio"

"things will change, they won't go back no matter how hard we try to put things back to how they were, I know this", Mio said

"Mio, I'll put them back together, I will-"

"Ritsu.", Mio paused, "You're right, about there being three options"

Ritsu snapped her mouth shut.

Mio continued, "But Mugi isn't one of them...And Yui either. That leaves two"

Ritsu looked up, as if in thought, she crossed Mugi and Yui off the list, which left two others-

Ritsu's eyes dropped to Mio's, her heart thumped now, loudly, she could hear it in her ears, her mouth agape.

Mio stood before her with a soft expression, as if she now realized that Ritsu managed to finally figure it out.

Tension and silence filled the bassist's room, Ritsu kept looking at Mio.

Mio remained quiet.

Ritsu licked her lip, she figured it out. Slowly, she parted her lips, "A-Azusa"

That was it, Mio slapped her hands over her face, frustrated, She knew Ritsu was dense, but this...this was fucking insane.

Ritsu hummed, "Uh...I'm right, Right?", she asked curiously.

Mio lifted her face from her hands, "Stop"

Ritsu knitted her eyebrows together.

Ritsu released a sigh, she wasn't going to stop, Ritsu didn't work that way. The Tainaka stepped forwards a bit, and Mio reached out a hand, as if trying to Halt the girl form coming closer.

It was on the tip of Ritsu's tongue, she knew it, deep, deep down...but she was afraid for some reason, she didn't want to make herself appear like some idiot.

Mio's hands made contact with Ritsu's chest. Ritsu remained put there, "You know me, Mio, at least, enough to know that once I'm biting on something, I won't let it go"

Mio looked at Ritsu, she could see Ritsu's jaw line move, as if Ritsu was gritting her teeth a bit.

"I know...I know, But I just hoped that you'd let this go, seeing that this situation was different."

"Well, I'm not", Ritsu said, she stepped a bit, and Mio stepped back, "Stop"

"No, you don't stop, why should I?", Mio said gently.

Ritsu's heart sped up, Mio could feel it against her palm.

'Fuck me', Ritsu thought to herself, cursing herself of course. 'she'll get so pissed if i'm wrong, but if i'm right, she's right, it'll change things, But maybe for the better'.

Ritsu was sorta, kinda picking it up, she mentioned everyone, everyone...but herself.

Mio searched Ritsu's eyes, and she saw it, she saw that Ritsu came to a conclusion.

Ritsu was going to open her mouth.

"Stop", Mio said again, pleading almost, "Enough, just...for today"

Ritsu's jaw clenched a bit, she reached out and slapped Mio''s hand away, startling her, and she scooped Mio into her arms before she could even try and avert the contact.

Mio yelped a bit in surprised, her breath catching in her throat, she tried to push away, but Ritsu was stronger, she always had been, Emotionally, and Physically.

Mio tried to let her knees buck, But Ritsu held her up anyways, not allowing the Ravenette to get away this time.

"Ritsu", Mio whined, she squirmed.

Ritsu swallowed and sucked In a breath, and Mio heard this, she heard Ritsu suck in a gulp of air, as if preparing to say something.

clearly.

Mio's hands were at Ritsu's shoulders, and Ritsu's arms, were around Mio's waist.

"I'm close aren't I?", Ritsu spoke, breaking the silence.

Mio's eyes teared up again, she felt fear begin to stir in her again, she remained silent.

"I'm close huh.", Ritsu took Mio's silence for confirmation.

Mio now, leaned into Ritsu willingly, wrapping her arms around Ritsu's neck.

Ritsu's heart thumped in a new way now, "Gosh. It...I feel stupid now, very stupid"

"Idiot", Mio muttered, she closed her eyes, and tears rolled down her already tear stained cheeks, her breasts pressing against, Ritsu's much smaller ones.

"Wow...I can't believe it...", the older teen snickered slightly at this point.

and uttered something that just...almost made Mio vomit.

"It's Sawako-?"

"RITSU!", Mio yelled out now, she pushed away slightly, her hands on Ritsu's chest, she grew a hell of a lot more angry now, and as Mio pushed back a bit, Ritsu loosened her arms and allowing Mio to be face to face with Ritsu.

Ritsu snickered a bit more, she was joking of course.

she wasn't 'that' slow.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot-", the girl kept repeating over and over as she turned in Ritsu's arm, angry at Ritsu's stupidity.

Ritsu smirked, and she loosened her arms around Mio all together, and placed Her hands on Mio's hips, keeping her in place, and if anything, Pressing Mio's backside against her front, "You're into the older ones, huh?", Ritsu teased a little more.

Mio growled, she placed her hands over Ritsu's, her nails dug a bit into Ritsu's hands, but Ritsu's didn't pull away, no, she pulled Mio closer.

"Just say you like them older-"

"I don't!", Mio said, "Idiot"

Ritsu hummed playfully, her facial expression had long turned into a more soft one, playful one even, "Aww, What? Lies, I'm older than you, Mio", the teen commented.

and Mio stopped squirming all together, "What?"

Ritsu hummed, "What?", she mimicked and she pressed Mio's backside to her front again, her hands remaining on Mio's hips.

Mio felt her heart skip, "Ritsu", her tone very soft.

Ritsu sighed out a bit content, she leaned in and rested her chin on Mio's shoulder, "How long have you felt that way...about me?".

Mio's cheeks went ablaze now, "Ritsu...I...I..."

"You know, what I like about you, Your cute butt-"

"Ritsu!", Mio turned around abruptly in Ritsu's grasp, she wanted to see it for herself, Ritsu's facial expression, unsure if Ritsu was just being an asshole and playing with her, or if she was being foreal.

Ritsu wore a cheeky smile, "I also like-"

Mio leaned in abruptly cutting Ritsu off with her lips.

Ritsu hummed in surprise, certainly not expecting for Mio to have kissed her.

"Mmm", Ritsu hummed, and she kissed back before Mio pulled away, "Why'd you pull away, I want more", Ritsu spoke leaning in again, But Mio rose a finger, pressing the finger against the drummer's lips.

"Ritsu...you're being serious?", Mio asked still not believing.

Ritsu rose an eyebrow, "Uh, It'd be an asshole move for me to lead you on, no?"

Mio frowned a bit, "I'm not liking how you've been speaking", the Akiyama commented.

Ritsu smirked against the finger, "Sorry", she chuckled sheepishly.

"Wait...so, You feel the same about me?", Mio said, still, once again, doubting.

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, actually", the teen looked away for a mere moment.

Mio's lips curled into a small smile, "Ritsu"

Ritsu turned to face Mio again, "How long have you like me?", the teen questioned again.

the Akiyama took a breath, "I'm not sure, but I have for quite sometime already. It's just...been getting to me a lot more lately"

The Tainaka hummed, "Why?"

"Because, it's situations like these that are just...complicated, I wasn't sure how you'd react, I was afraid of losing you.", the ravenette explained a bit serious.

Ritsu understood, she knew what that was like, she knew how heavy something like this could weigh on a friendship that might not have been strong enough.

"Well, You don't have to worry anymore". Ritsu said a small grin starting to play on her mouth.

Mio smiled herself, "How long have you...liked me?"

Ritsu blushed a bit now, "U-Uh...a few weeks, give or take."

Mio's eyebrows knitted together, "Weeks?"

Ritsu chuckled nervously, "Um, well...Uh...My mom's been...a bit on me about some...things and well, she just kept bugging me and it all got me thinking"

The Akiyama looked at Ritsu questioningly. "You're mom?"

"Y-Yeah"

"How?", Mio asked in curiosity.

"Uh-heh, well, she kinda asked me a little while back...when I was gonna bring a boyfriend home.", Ritsu blushed, "and well, I told her not any time soon, and she then said, 'Oh right, You got Mio-chan', and I quote". Ritsu blushed.

"What?", Mio blushed.

"She then said how she'd like it if you'd can come over more often for dinner and all that other...junk", the Tainaka's face was quite red.

"Pfft", Mio brought a hand over her mouth top muffle herself,

Ritsu groaned, "Miooooo", she whined

Mio leaned forwards, she rested her head on Ritsu's shoulder. "I remember how she'd always say that we'd end up married in the future", the younger teen giggled lightly.

Ritsu blushed, "Yeah, I don't what's her deal, she just loves the idea for some reason, but if it's with another girl, she hates it really. I think it's cause it's just you"

Mio hummed from the girl's shoulder, she looked Up, "Really"

"Yeah, last time, I brought Yui home, and My mom just kept staring at me, and when Yui left, she was all over me, about how I better not end with up dating her"

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Ritsu", Mio halted the teen, "Wait...you've liked girls all along?"

Ritsu hummed, and she nodded, "Well, No?", she said, "It's complicated, I just...never looked at anyone romantically, and everytime My mom nagged me about you, I just...kinda pushed it aside, it was until recently that something just got to me, like...I started seeing you a bit differently, how pretty you are, how smart and talented are and all that other junk...", Ritsu felt the urge to scratch herself for saying mushy stuff all of a sudden, "But then...you started acting different and I sorta thought that maybe you noticed and...you were going to push me away. I thought that when you called me here, you were going to set me down or something."

Mio listened closely, she sighed out softly and brought a hand up to Ritsu's cheek, "Ritsu"

Ritsu hummed, her amber eyes were so lively all of a sudden, "What?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away like that, I didn't mean to make you feel confused or, afraid yourself.", Mio stroked the girl's cheek softly.

"It's fine, I guess, and I'm sorry for being such a...um, douche to you, I kept pushing you for answers, I pressured you, I'm sorry", Ritsu apologized sincerely.

Mio nodded, "I started it, But at least, things are cleared...for us."

Ritsu nodded, "So where does this put us, Mio?"

Mio hummed, "I think that's obvious, Ritsu"

the Tainaka hummed playfully, "Hmm", she looked around, then back to Mio, "In my bed?"

Mio gasped and smacked Ritsu's shoulder, "Ritsu!"

Ritsu smirked, "Kiddin', Kiddin', But I do wanna take you home. I mean, If you want to come, Your parents won't be back till Monday, and you'll be all alone here", Ritsu leaned forwards and kissed the top of Mio's head.

Mio released a soft breath, "I guess, but I'm not sleeping over there"

Ritsu hummed, "What? Why not?"

Mio shrugged, "I don't I thought maybe we can come back here", she spoke innocently.

Ritsu chuckled, "Oh-Ho, Mio wants me alone, I like-Ouch!", Ritsu groaned as a new lump grew on her head.

Mio without hesitation hit her over the head with her fist, "Not like that, Idiot, I just want us to have some alone times, together, talking, Not...sex", her voice tailed off at the very intimate word.

"What Sex!", Ritsu repeated out loud, which earned her another lump.

"Idiot!"

"So-Sorry!".

the Akiyama crossed her arms over her chest, she sighed things were sure to change, but it was at least for the better, her and Ritsu shared mutual feelings, and along with their strong friendship, she knew that they'd have an even stronger romantic relationship.

"Take care of me, Idiot", Mio muttered suddenly.

Ritsu rubbed the top of her head tenderly, she looked at Mio, "Mio...Of course I will, you know I will, I promise"

Mio released a breath of content. "I know"

Ritsu smiled, "Let's go?", the teen stood up straight.

Mio smiled herself, "are you...going to tell your mom?"

Ritsu hummed for a moment, "That fine with you?"

Mio blushed, her smile still on her lips, "Yeah"

"Great", the teen chuckled, "Man, Satoshi's gonna be so bummed"

Mio hummed, "What? Why?", the girl allowed Ritsu to take a hold of her hand.

Ritsu smirked, "He had a small crush on you"

Mio gasped, "What? Really?!", surprise in her tone.

"Yep", Ritsu popped the 'p'

"I didn't expect that, I kinda saw him like a brother". Mio commented.

Ritsu hissed out, "Owww~ The bro-zone, that sucks", the girl sarcastically felt her brother's pain.

Mio looked at her new Girlfriend, "Don't tease him", she warned.

Ritsu hummed, "O-Oh...hehehe, I'll try"

"Ritsu!"

Both teen exited the bedroom, "What? You're mine, I don't want him thinking he has a chance or anything, psh, you wouldn't understand, it's a boy thing, they think they have a chance no matter what, but clearly, I got you first so..."

Mio hugged Ritsu's arm, "Still, take it easy on him"

"I will, but my mom's probably not gonna stop bragging it about in the house with us", Ritsu snickered

Mio rolled her eyes, "Well, Nothing we can do then"

the teen were walking down the stairs and both were heading for the door, but as they were, Ritsu thought of something.

"W-Wait...your parents...what about them?", Ritsu paused in her tracks.

Mio winced and hissed a bit like Ritsu did early, "Ohhhh~ Ricchan's gonna have to ask for permission"

Ritsu's face reddened, "W-What?"

Mio shrugged, "Mom loves you, But dad...He's...a bit, Not in favor"

Ritsu rose and eyebrow, and she swallowed thickly.

* * *

Whew!

So like, I came up with this great idea, I'm gonna be putting unfinished, or just random one shots here!

and by 'unfinished' I mean basically random prologues or chapter that I may have put thought into making a long fic out of.

But didn't.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next time.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Idk. XD_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Friendship and Romance._**

* * *

 ** _Warning, If you dislike Same-sex relationships and stuff of that nature, then kindly leave this fic._**

 ** _Like seriously, I don't feel like getting bitched at. -_-_**

* * *

 _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Dating Among Friends?_**

 _"Just want to feel like we're together"_

"What, I can so be, Romantic!"

And so began the topic that would surely, but eventually tilt the scale of the group's friendship with each other, a whole new way.

"Ritsu-senpai, You wouldn't even know the definition to the word, 'Romantic'"

"Ah-ha, Azunyan's ruthless!"

Two girls began to bicker, three girls and a certain Teacher looked on while sipping tea.

"You both, don't know!", A certain teacher yelled out, already she was getting annoyed.

Both girls turned to their teacher.

"Yamanaka-sensei!, You have no say in this, You've been single forever!", the tawny haired teen stuck her tongue out.

"Why! you!"

"Sawa-chan, might have had a few relationships though", a certain blonde came in to the conversation.

"Mugi, Who's side are you on!"

"Yeah?!"

"Ricchan, Azusa-chan, Sawa-chan's a woman of experience, She's older than us, I'm sure for a fact she's experienced romance before."

Sawako grinned, "Well said, Mugi-chan, that's why you're my favorite!"

"Hey!", Yui, Azusa, and Ritsu all yelled out in sync.

as the bickering continued, a certain Bassist remained out of it. She was in thought.

'Why would Ritsu even talk about this subject?'

"Mio-chan always writes about it~!", Yui said.

Mio huffed out, she knew now...she was dragged into the mess.

Ritsu turned to Mio as she giggled into her hand smugly, "True, True. Say, have you ever had experiences, Mio-chuan?"

Mio blushed, she felt all the eyes set on her, she averted eye contact and continued to sip her tea.

Sawako smirked deviously, "Hmm, do tell, Mio. I mean, I'm sure you've had experiences in love, or at least relationships, after all, You're a total cutie", Sawako teased.

Azusa and Yui both looked on, Mugi also looked on in anticipation.

Mio shrugged quietly.

"She's never dated", Ritsu piped up all of a sudden. Mio's steel grey eyes darted to meet Ritsu's golden Honey eyes, Ritsu smiled softly, "I mean, At least that's how much she's let me kno-"

"I've never dated anyone, Ritsu. I would have told you", Mio said, she felt Ritsu doubt her all of a sudden.

The drummer shrugged, "Alrighty then, there's the answer you girls wanted."

Sawako hummed, "No way, I'm sure you have at least felt some type of attraction towards someone, no?"

Mugi hummed as well, "I agree, I have to admit, even I've felt feelings towards someone before."

"Me too", Azusa squeaked out to everyone's surprise.

Ritsu looked in between confused and curious. "I have too"

"HUH!"

Everyone yelled out, Mio literally spit her tea out, Mugi choked on a piece of cake, Sawako laughed out loud, very loud.

"AH-HAHAH!"

"Mugi-chan!", Yui began pat the blonde's back.

Ritsu blushed furiously, 'Did I just say that out loud!?'

Azusa huffed out in relief, 'Thanks for throwing them off of me, Senpai'

Mio felt a blush come on to her cheeks, 'S-She likes someone'

Sawako began to hit the table with her hands as she laughed, "You! Oh my god, I have to know!"

Ritsu avoided looking at Mio.

'Play it off, Play it off'

Mugi caught her breath from the coughing, she looked at Ritsu, "Got me off guard there"

Ritsu's blush intensified more, she crossed her arms over her chest, "What!? I'm a girl too!", she barked out.

Sawako stopped her laughing a bit, "Indeed, that you are"

Mio kept quiet, she wanted to interrogate the drummer when they were alone.

"Gosh, How glad I am to be here today, this conversation just keeps getting better and better", the teacher chuckled.

Azusa sighed.

"And Azunyan likes someone too", Yui piped up

Azusa jumped, 'Damn it!'

Mugi smirked, "Hue Hue Hue, Wonder who it is"

Azusa blushed, "Um, I kinda keep that to myself"

"What about you, Ricchan, can we know who."

Ritsu shrugged, "Um, that's uh, personal."

the fact that they were in an all girls school, didn't pop into Yui and Mio's head, Sawako and Mugi were slightly debating whether they were onto something or not...and Sawako being whom she was, began to scheme.

"Hmmm, have any of you girls ever thought about practice relationships?", the older woman asked.

Mugi's eyebrow cocked up.

Yui turned to her teacher, she nodded and looked around to the other girls.

Azusa had her arms crossed, she was now curious to see where Sawako would take this conversation.

"Mio, Ritsu?", Sawako asked.

Mio shrugged, "I'd never thought about relationships to be honest."

Ritsu looked away, she blushed faintly, "No", she answered the teacher.

Sawako narrowed her eyes slightly, "I've done it before when I was in high school myself, it was sorta like a social experiment-"

"Social experiment?", Azusa rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"What's that", Yui asked.

"No time to explain", Sawako said, "So, back in high school, me and a group of friends, decided we'd experiment a bit"

"And?", Ritsu cut in, "Get to the point"

Sawako frowned, "Just cause you let your little secret slip, doesn't mean you have to get all salty on me now"

Ritsu blushed and looked away.

"Continue", Mio spoke in curiosity

all the girls no gave their sensei their full attention once more.

"So, as you know, I was a student here right?"

All the girls nodded.

"Well, so as always, we had our own cocky, idiotic Drummer-"

"HEY!", Ritsu growled.

Sawako stuck her tongue out.

"-So she decided, that she would goof off and start a bet/experiment. Who out of us girls, could be the most 'romantic', so, out of curiosity and youth, we all thought, 'hey, why not date each other for fun'-"

"Stop, right there!", Azusa cut in, she knew damn well where the hell this was going to end up.

Mio blushed, she could already feel where this was going as well, "Where is this going exactly"

Ritsu blushed lightly, she kept her arms crossed over her chest.

Sawako grinned, "I was thinking, maybe, you girls could do just that"

Mugi felt a nose bleed come on, she felt the Yuri vibes already.

"We figured out that the experiment had better results depending how close the two were."

Mio stood up from her seat fast, "But we're girls!"

Sawako shrugged, "That didn't stop us, it was really fun, I can't lie. That's pretty much how I became closer to my best friend."

"By dating her?", Ritsu cocked an eyebrow up, she was skeptical.

"Well, yeah, we did those couple things, it was fun, Youth is all about experimenting and making memories, I had a great time, I have no regrets really, although, one of us, did take it to the next level", Sawako said a bit...sheepishly.

Mio blushed, "Wait, hold up, stop right there, Why bring this up to us again?"

Sawako shrugged, "I just thought, why not add some spice to your high school life, besides, this is an all girls school, where would you find a guy to date? and wouldn't it be better to get some practice in?"

"No way", Ritsu huffed out, she turned away and began to walk towards her bag, "This conversation is done, I think I should go home-"

"Too chicken I see", Sawako sighed out.

Mugi Hummed, 'wait a minute...'

Ritsu frowned, "I'm close enough to everyone, Dating anyone of my friends, would be weird." that was a lie.

There was a certain Bassist she wouldn't mind showering in affections.

'it wouldn't even be real.'

"I wouldn't mind", Yui piped up as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "It kinda sounds like fun."

the Bassist sat back in her seat, "How?"

"It would be exploring something deeper than friendship, with someone you know wouldn't hurt you or leave you, it's like security dating, knowing that you're safe and secure with your partner.", Mugi explain as she rested her chin onto the palm of her hand.

Azusa huffed from where she was, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, we're five, two pairs can be done out of us-"

"Four of you, so it can be done", Ritsu said, "I'm not up to it, you girls go for it if you want"

Mugi's eyebrow cocked up once more, "Then it wouldn't work, Sawa-chan said there would be better results if the two partners were close."

Mio looked at Ritsu, 'Ritsu', "I wouldn't want to do it either", 'If Ritsu isn't doing it, why should I?'

Sawako shrugged, "Well, that wraps that up, It can't be done", the older woman stood up, "I guess we'll never know just how Romantic anyone would be", she spoke sarcastically.

Ritsu frowned, 'Not falling for that'

"No experience to be gained, not such a fun high school life, oh the regrets, I can feel them already-"

"Alright, shut up already", Ritsu sighed.

"Alright, you'll do it?"

"Do what?"

"Date Mio, of course"

"EHHHH!?", both Mio and Ritsu blushed heavily.

"WHY MIO?", Ritsu's face was a new shade of red.

Mio covered her face with her hands.

"Because, You two share the closest bond, _You two would be good for each other_ "

Mugi and Yui both nodded, "That's a fact"

Azusa blushed. 'wait then that would mean-'

"And Yui would go well with Azusa", Sawako smirked.

Azusa blushed. 'I'd go with Yui, of course I would'

Yui smiled childishly, "Hmm, what about Mugi-chan"

Mugi shrugged, 'I'd rather sit back and see all of this unravel to be honest'

"Don't you have a sister?", Sawako looked at Yui.

Yui nodded, "Yeah"

Mugi blushed, 'Hirasawa-san!?', The blonde stiffened

"Let's drag her in!", the teacher said enthusiastically

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "So what do we hope to achieve with this damn thing again?"

"What ever it is you want to achieve", Sawako smirked in a strange manner towards Ritsu. Sawako stretched and got up she looked at her watch, "Well, would you look at the time, it's time I go" with that, she teacher began to walk towards the door, "Let the games began, Be nice to each other and make it last a month"

"A month", Mio picked her head up.

"Yep, that's how long we all went for, believe me, back then. society wasn't very tolerable, but now, people are more open about it, I'm sure you girls wouldn't be given an issue."

"That's true", Mugi said.

"Well, bye girls, see you Monday!", the teacher walked out of the club room.

leaving Ritsu and Azusa both stuck with something they didn't want...well, they did, but didn't.

Ritsu wore a blush, "So, uh, Mio, let's go home"

Mio avoided making eye contact with Ritsu, she got up.

Yui and Azusa both got up as well.

Mugi hummed.

"Bye girls, I'll stay behind, I have to put the cups away"

"Hai", the girls spoke in unison.

with that, the room cleared off, leaving the blonde, she was curious, 'is sawa-chan still here?'

* * *

"Um, We don't have to do this you know Mio, We're aren't forced or anything."

Mio nodded, "I know, I know. just...let's, Let's see where this goes."

Ritsu looked at Mio, "So, you actually want to let this go on?"

"Yeah, I mean, Mugi had a point, about the security thing, I know that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable with you, trying this out sounded bad at first, but then seeing it from Mugi's and Sawako's point of view, it really isn't, we trust each other. But we would definitely have to keep it away from our parents, they'll take it serious and...Separate us"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, I mean, Mine is easy going, Yours however, uh, well, I think your dad would kill me", Ritsu chuckled.

Mio giggled lightly, she wore a blush, 'Wait, Ritsu's parents?'

"Your parents?"

Ritsu's amber eyes met Mio's steel grey ones, "What about them?"

"They wouldn't mind?", Mio asked curiously.

Ritsu quickly turned away and blushed, 'Shit'

"Ritsu?", Mio began to think about what Ritsu said, Ritsu liked someone before, or was it in present tense, did she currently like someone? and if she did...who was it, after all, they did go to an all girls school.

Ritsu hummed, "What"

"You said you liked someone"

Ritsu swallowed, "Um, what about it"

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I lied, I was trying to get them to leave you alone, ya' know, I know they'd keep asking you questions", Ritsu lied.

Mio looked away, "Oh", she said plainly.

Upon approaching Mio's home, Mio walked to the front door, "Are you going to come in?"

Ritsu looked away, 'Should I?' 'Maybe not', "Um, nah, I should head home"

Mio shook her head, "Stay, Ritsu", she spoke softly, she held a soft expression.

Ritsu gave in, she knew she couldn't resist the bassist.

"Alright"

Mio smiled lightly.

'She's so beautiful', "Do you want me to spend the night?"

Mio nodded, "It is Friday, Ritsu"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "Right Right, I'll go home first, I'll be back"

Mio nodded, "I'll be in my room okay"

"Alright"

with that, the drummer made her way home, each steps she took, she felt her heart would burst in delight, she was happy, she's actually going to be in a romantic relationship with her best friend/childhood friend...even though she knew that it was only temporarily and just for the fun of it.

Ritsu would get an excuse to get slightly more physical with her, she may even be able to steal a few kisses from the bassist.

She would cherish this month and every moment she'd spend time with Mio while still in this fake relationship.

'man, one month', Ritsu knew that time would fly by fast.

that was what she feared.

* * *

"Hello, Azusa-chan! Oneechan!"

"Hey, Ui-chan"

"Ui-chan!", Yui hugged her sister tightly, "I missed you"

Ui smiled, "But we see each other everyday, oneechan"

Yui sighed, "So, I still miss you during the day."

Azusa smiled, "Geez Yui-senpai, You're so childish really"

Yui pouted as she let her younger sister go, "So?"

Azusa sighed out.

Yui huffed, "C'mon, let's head to my room, Azunyan!"

'This'll be a long month, nice, but long'

"Oh and Ui-chan, I'm gonna need you to date Mugi-chan!", Yui yelled out as she got to the top step of the stairs.

Ui froze, a blush flushed onto her face, "WHAT!"

"YUI-SENPAI!"

Oh how Yui was such a dope.

"what?"

"That's not something you yell out all of a sudden.", Azusa scolded her senpai.

"Sorry!"

* * *

And so, let the physical touching start.

* * *

Ritsu made it back to Mio's home, she greeted Mio's parents and went to the bassists room.

"Hey, I'm back", Ritsu said as she entered the room and set her things down.

Mio nodded, she was changed, she was wearing casual comfortable clothing at the moment, Ritsu was the same, she wore black Adidas sweats, a plain dark blue V-neck short sleeved shirt and some sports sandals on.

Mio sat on her bed, "Alright, Um, Say, wanna watch something on Netflix?"

Ritsu nodded, "Sure"

Mio nodded and picked up her tv controller, "Turn off the lights please"

Ritsu nodded and did what was told of her, she began to dig through her duffle back that had her things in it, "Hey, uh, I stopped by and raided the snack parlor, I got us some things"

Mio looked at Ritsu, "Great, I could go for something sweet", Mio shifted on the bed and rested her back on the bed's headboard, she patted the area next to her.

Ritsu grabbed some stuff and carried it to the bed, she put the snacks on the table next to the bed and slipped in, she sat next to Mio. she grabbed a small box and gave it to Mio, Mio looked at her.

"I thought you'd want to try it"

Mio opened the box and saw a slice of what seemed to be, cake. , "What is it?", her eyes twinkled like a childs would when they got something they wanted.

"It was new, It's Mochi cake, Coconut and matcha"

"Wow, it looks good"

Ritsu smiled, "Try it"

Mio nodded excitedly and grabbed the spoon that came with the cake, she dipped the spoon into the cake and brought the piece to her lips, she opened her mouth and welcomed the piece into her mouth, when the piece of cake hit her taste buds, she groaned like a child, "It's so good"

Ritsu grinned, "That's good, I was hoping you'd like it"

Mio nodded as the spoon came out from her mouth, she dipped the spoon into the box once more and took another piece from the small cake, she turned to Ritsu and offered the drummer a taste.

Ritsu blushed lightly, "I'm fine, Mio, it's yours"

Mio frowned, "Ritsu, Try it".

the drummer gave in to the bassist and allowed her to spoon feed her the cake.

"Woah, It's really good"

Mio nodded and resumed to eat the rest with the very same spoon that had been in the drummers mouth, then it hit her, she blushed, 'Indirect kiss!'

Ritsu took the controller and began to scroll down the options for movies on Netflix, she reached next to her and took a bag of chips from the table of snacks she purchased, she put the bag between her and Mio and opened it.

"What kind of Movie would you like to see, Mio"

The blush stood on Mio's cheeks, "Any", a choice Mio would regret at first, but then enjoy.

"Alright", Ritsu grinned cheekily, "You did say any"

Mio turned her attention to the TV's screen, she wanted to yell out in objection to the choice.

"No, Ritsu, no!"

"you said any", Ritsu chuckled out.

out of all the movies, Ritsu picked, 'The Hills have eyes'

"Gosh, I hate scary movies", Mio huffed out.

Ritsu smirked, she saw her chance to get slightly more physical, she shifted closer to Mio and wrapped an arm around the scared Bassist, her hand resting on the bassist's bare thigh, Mio had been wearing short shorts.

Mio blushed and looked at Ritsu.

"Um, this bad? or, uh so-"

"No, It's fine...It's okay", Mio said softly as she blushed, 'Her hand'

Ritsu sighed softly, she leaned back and rested her back on the headboard, her heart skipped when she felt Mio shift closer, close enough to where Mio rested her head on Ritsu's shoulder.

'Gosh'

the movie started off as cliché as can be, a group of people going across country and stuff, then their tires pop on their car and so on and so on.

Mio would flinch every now and then when a murder happened.

'Ritsu's so warm'

the bassist took a whiff of the drummer's scent, 'she smells like sweets'

Ritsu's amber eyes were glued to the TV, her jaw moving every now and then when she ate chips.

Mio brought a hand up and rested it on the Tainaka's tummy, causing Ritsu to tense slightly.

"Relax, did I scare you?", Mio chuckled lightly.

Ritsu turned to face her childhood friend, "Shhh", she hushed slightly flustered.

Mio frowned, and her frown, soon turned into a cute pout, one that the drummer had no idea the Bassist could pull off.

"Don't Hush me, here, Gimme", Mio took the control and paused the movie, she huffed.

Ritsu looked on in awe, she still held the Akiyama close to her, "Woah"

Mio looked at Ritsu, "What?"

"You're more confident as a girlfriend than you are as a childhood friend-ACKKK!"

Mio blushed furiously and then shoved the drummer off her bed.

"IDIOT!"

"Back to those ways it is", Ritsu mumbled as she laid on the floor.

Mio's cheeks flushed, her heart beat skipped, she faced forwards and shut the TV Off and got under the sheets, she turned to face the wall.

The room was completely dark.

Ritsu remained on the floor, she sighed as her cheek was rested against the cold floor.

Mio's cheeks burned heavily, 'Why won't it stop?', Mio felt her heart skip, she felt her body get so uncomfortably hot.

'Stop'

"I'll stay down here then", Ritsu said as she shifted on the floor and faced the ceiling, she folded her arms behind her head and sighed.

Mio frowned, she closed her eyes, "Come back to the bed, Idiot"

Ritsu hummed, "Oh I don't know, You might shove me off again"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, I mean, from what I've heard, Girlfriends get mad over nothing-"

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu grinned, and sat up, "Hai, Hai, I'll cut it out, wouldn't wanna get dumped on the same day"

Mio's heart leapt in her chest, 'What is this?', "Just shut up"

Ritsu smirked and got into the bed, she slipped in, "Um, Can I take my sweats off? I have something more comfortable under them"

Mio hummed.

"Alright", Ritsu shifted and took her Sweats off, she got under the sheets and pulled the sheets up to her chest, she got close to Mio and daringly spooned the girl.

Mio's breath hitched, she felt Ritsu's warm body against her back, she smiled unconsciously.

'Maybe this dating thing isn't so bad after all.'

"This fine?", Ritsu said as she hugged Mio closer to her, her chin against Mio's shoulder.

Mio merely nodded, not trusting what might come out her mouth.

"Alright, tell me if you get uncomfortable"

"Ok, Ritsu"

"Goodnight, Mio"

"Goodnight, Ritsu"

* * *

"Yui-senpai, stop~", A certain Kohai whined.

"Why, Is my Azunyan getting flustered?"

"Mouuuu, Yui-senpai", Azusa pouted.

"You're so cute, Azunyan"

Azusa blushed, "Senpai, let me sleep"

"Why, we don't have school tomorrow"

Yui was cuddling with the girl, both were getting very close, very. Yui had already stolen a kiss from the junior, resulting in Azusa fainting for about five minutes.

"But still, I'm tired"

the senior was taking all of the junior's energy away, Yui had drained the girl, both had gone out and hung out the entire day, both talked about the subject of dating.

it didn't realy feel much different then all those other times they went out as just friends.

well...besides the kiss Yui managed to get from Azusa.

well stole.

"Senpai!", Azusa pouted.

"Azunyan, at least give me a goodnight kiss"

Azusa blushed, she was already facing her senpai, "W-What? Why"

"Cause, I want one", Yui leaned in and touched noses with the junior.

"Ugh, You're impossible", Azusa rolled her eyes, her cheeks ablaze, she leaned in and gave Yui a clumsy quick peck on the lips.

Yui smiled lightly, "Another one", she spoke softly.

Azusa blushed, "Senpai, we shouldn't be doing this", the junior said softly.

"Maybe so...but i'd like to", Yui said seriously.

wait a minute, since when was Yui serious.

'Yui-senpai', Azusa felt her heart skipping many beats.

"Azusa", Yui said softly.

Azusa hummed nervously, she blushed furiously, never had her senpai called her by her first name.

"Maybe there's more to me then I really let on", Yui spoke once more, then continued, "I guess I was really in favor of doing this thing because, I had actually began to feel differently towards someone."

Azusa hummed, "What are you talking about, Senpai"

Yui shifted away slightly, she rubbed the back of her head, "I was trying to last the month, but I guess I couldn't. Azusa, I like you, like, seriously, no joke, this game aside and all, but I really do like you."

And Yui just couldn't even last a full day.

Azusa sat up quickly, "S-Senpai"

Yui looked away and blushed, her eyes got slightly watery she looked away, "I was planning on just lasting the month and doing those couple things with you, it was a good get up and all, but...then I guess, the realization that it would end then came to me, A month isn't very long.", Yui sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

Azusa didn't know how to feel at the moment, but she did know that happiness was somewhere in her feelings, "Senpai...". Azusa blushed, she knew that she liked her senpai too, and she knew that she wouldn't pass up this chance, "I...I Like you too senpai"

Azusa's cheeks were a pink color.

"I really do", Azusa huffed softly.

Yui's eyes brightened, a big grin appearing on her face, "Really?"

Azusa nodded, "Really"

Yui smiled, she leaned in and Azusa allowed for the senior to kiss her lips softly, this kiss now felt even more better than all their clumsy ones combined together.

they pulled away from each other.

"Let's go through with this month thing, let's keep this a secret for now, Yui-senpai", Azusa said as she smiled lightly.

Yui nodded, "Alright, Azunyan"

Azusa sighed out slightly, who'd have thought that they'd actually get together...and on the first day of this experiment too.

* * *

A small yawn escaped Mio's lips, she opened her steel grey eyes, the sun's rays shun through her curtains.

a smile already gracing her lips for some reason.

Ritsu's arms were still around her.

the Akiyama shifted slightly, she slowly got out from her best friend's arm. slowly she got out from the bed, leaving her best friend sleeping.

the Akiyama couldn't help but feel happy.

'She's such a heavy sleeper', the Ravenette said internally, a smile gracing her lips.

she looked at the time and sighed out, as of right now, her and Ritsu were alone in the house. She remembered her parents had something going on today, and they'd be back sometime before dinner, which will be a long time from now.

"Ritsu", Mio said softly, she reached out and rested her hand on Ritsu's shoulder. "Ritsu, Wake up"

Ritsu released a small groan, "Noooo It's the weekend, Must have more sleep", the girl whined slightly.

Mio sighed out, "It's already the afternoon, Idiot, Wake up", Mio now spoke in her usual tone, dropping the sweet tone she had going just moments ago.

Ritsu sighed slightly, her amber eyes opening slightly, "Mioooo~ Be more Loving~", The teen whined out.

Mio growled lightly.

but remained silent, and instead, used action to display what she thought of Ritsu's groggily comment.

"Ouch!", Ritsu yelped out.

With a thud, Ritsu found herself on the floor, the bed sheets cascaded around her body, her legs still on the bed, "Unnnnn~"

"Get Up", Mio muttered and began to walk away from the fallen Tainaka, she slowly but surly, exited the room.

Ritsu released a breath, "My neck hurts.", she muttered to herself.

'It'd be nice to wake up next to her more often though'

* * *

"Oneechan! Come eat!", Ui called out from down stairs.

Yui had woken up just 20 minutes ago, she was busy observing her new girlfriend's sleeping form to have gotten up and out of bed.

but she was hungry...

"Azunyan, Wake up, Ui made food", Yui whispered.

Azusa stirred, "Senpai, I don't wanna get up.", she mumbled.

Yui smiled, "Oh Azunyan", the girl sighed, "You don't have to, But...I'm hungry."

Azusa gave in, "Fine", she merely sighed out in defeat.

and both girls stirred in the bed, shifting, and soon getting out of the comfort of the Hirasawa's bed.

'It's been quite the start', Azusa thought with a sigh, a happy one at that.

Azusa almost wondered how her two senpais were doing, surly Mio was doing the usually, Bopping Ritsu over the head.

'those two'

* * *

This Was supposed to be one of those longer fics, I'm actually thinking of continuing it though, like actually making a fic out of it, like multi-chapters, but I'm basically saving this here, so when I complete my other fics, I can possibly jump to continuing this one.

But separately...If that makes sense...

Who's to say

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Tragedy and Crime_**

* * *

 _Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may make_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Prologue**_

 _"A little of me died with you"_

 _"Don't worry, Mio"_

'You promised me you'd come back...'

 _"I'll be back before you know it, Mio. Promise"_

'You promised...'

"Friends, Relatives. Today we gather, on this rainy day...to pay our respects to our departed loved ones. To help each other through this pain."

'You told me...we'd go to the same Uni...'

 _"Your last birthday as a high schooler, we'll be going to Uni next year.", the brightest grin..._

'You always had the most brightest...most beautiful grin.'.

Tears filled Steel, stormy eyes...Yet, for some reason, they weren't spilling. The Ravenette shook, she trembled, heart broken.

"Mio-chan", A shaky voice spoke softly, almost as in a whisper.

"Yui-senpai...It's not a good time, she...she needs this.", a small voice chimed in.

'Why?'

"Mio-chan, let it out, don't hold it in", a certain blonde whimpered softly.

'Why did you leave me?'

"It'll all be okay, pumpkin, Ricchan's in a better place", a male voice spoke, quietly...shakenly.

"We all grieve in different ways", a man clothed in black, a white collared shirt under his black coat, he spoke through a mic, "We all ask ourselves...Why? Why did our loved ones leave us...some too young...", the man stood on a small hill, just past the gravestones, freshly moved soil.

a large crowd of people all dressed in black, sniffling, some crying, dropping to their knees in sadness, others...like a certain Akiyama...Grieved silently...but their pain...was internally amplified with a waterfall of pain and hurt.

"Friends and family, time to pay last respects before their coffins are put under, has come, step up if you'd like", the man put the mic down and closed his eyes and went into some kind of prayer.

"Ca-Captain...", A shaky tone reached, sobbing slightly, "I'm gonna go up for a bit."

"I'll go with Yui-senpai"

"Mio-chan, I'll join them, come?", a blonde took the silent, plain faced Ravenette's hand into her own, her teary eyes meeting Cold, O' so cold steel eyes.

"Honey, go with them", the Ravenette's mother sniffled through a napkin, mascara running a bit.

"we'll be right here, Mio"

Mio looked around for a moment before going up.

Many came.

A certain Teacher sat a bit teary by the back, a frown plastered over her lips.

'Mugi, Yui, Azusa and even Sawako...they came, Baka. This isn't some kind of cruel joke...'

 ** _"This isn't some cruel joke, is it?"_**

* * *

 ** _"Flight A78, Flight A78, now boarding."_**

 _"Crud, that's me and the fam...well, sorry I couldn't stick around for your birthday, Mio...I promise I'll make it up to you"_

 _The Akiyama rolled her eyes, "Baka...", Mio pouted with crossed arms._

 _"I promise Mio, we'll...uhh, hmm actually, how's about this, when I come back, I'll do whatever you want.", The Amber eyed teen spoke with her trademark Grin._

 _Mio cocked an eyes brow, "Whatever I want?"_

 _The Slightly Taller teen put her hands out defensively, "As long as I can do it, don't go an ask something impossible of me now", the Tainaka Chuckled nervously._

 _"Ritsu, hurry up, mom and dad are stalling for you, hurry!"_

 _"Ah, got it Satoshi!", the Tawny haired girl waved to her younger brother._

 _"Well, this is it, till I come back.", Ritsu said with a small smile as she rubbed the back of her head._

 _Mio's eyes narrowed slightly, this strange feeling has been building up in her chest for a while...she couldn't quite put her finger on it..._

 _This feeling's been bothering the Ravenette since the Impish Drummer had told her of vacation plans to visit an old family friend in Russia._

 _"You be careful, Idiot...", Mio spoke softly, her eye not meeting the Drummer's warm Amber gaze._

 _"I will". Ritsu sighed, "I'll be back before you know it."_

 _"Promise", Mio's legs felt wobbly, her heart racing in this strange...anxiousness._

 _"Promise, Mio", Ritsu stepped forward and brought the Bassist into a warm embrace, "I'll be back, tell Muggs and Yui I said bye and sorry for not telling them on time about this, oh and tell Azusa...Nyaaah-ACK!"_

 _Ritsu held her side._

 _"Idiot, when'll you grow up?", Mio scoffed, knowing the 'Nyaaah' part to be unnecessary, "Geez, I'll just tell her the same things you told me to tell Mugi and Yui."_

 _Ritsu smiled weakly, "Hai, Hai...Gomen ne, Mio"._

 _with that, the Drummer waved her goodbye and walked quickly to her plane._

 _Mio bit her bottom lip as she watched her childhood friend's figure fade into the crowd._

 _'Ritsu'_

 _The Busty Raven haired teen stepped up to the window, she observed the plane her best friend was on, taking out her smart phone out of her pocket, she dialed her Mother's phone number, her eyes, still fixated on the plane._

 _"Mom?", The Teen spoke softly into the touch screen phone._

 _Mio rose a hand, and placed it against the glass, her eyes...still ever so fixated on the plane...as if...she was expecting something._

 _"Honey? Ricchan left already?", a woman's voice spoke up on the other end._

 _'This feeling...'_

 _Mio hummed, her hum trailed off slightly._

 _"Oh, honey, Ricchan'll be back, I just spoke to Satomi not too long ago, she said when they come back, Ricchan has a surprise for you.", the older woman smiled from where she was getting the call from, she knew how close her daughter was to the Tainaka teen._

 _'Childhood friends', Mrs. Akiyama thought._

 _'Such...dread...almost sickening.'_

 _"What's that?", a male voice ran up to the large window and pointed at something._

 _a few more people began to walk towards the window._

 _Mio looked around, confused._

 _"Mio honey, what-...Wr...g?", the phone call was getting a bit hard to hear._

 _"Mom, Mom, Mom?", Mio began to speak slightly franticly._

 _"Holy-"_

 _People's voice...all screamed._

 _Fear rang in their tones_

 _"MOTHER OF GOD!", A Man yelled and pulled children away from the glass_

 _People in the air port, waiting to board their flights, all began to scatter._

 _"IT'S GOING TO-"_

 _"GET AWAY FROM THE GLASS!", a man, undoubtedly the Security the airport had, yelled out in warning, he himself, running behind some sprinting female flight attendents behind a counter._

 _Mio pulled her phone away from her ear and looked to the plane..._

 _'Oh My God!'_

 _The people that were against the glass, all ran away, jumping over each other, all trying to get to cover._ _"KID GET AWAY!"_

 _Mio's phone slipped from her grasp and hit the floor._

 _"MIO!", her mothers voice screaming frantically into the phone._

 _Mio stepped back, taking in the plane condition._

 _a wing had snapped off, it had just took it's lift off, it was far, yet...still not too much._

 _"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"_

 _"IT's GONNA BLOW!"_

 _with that...Just mere seconds with the man saying it was going to blow...It did._

 _Mio covered her vision with her arms, a bright flash._

 _People that were close to Mio all covered their vision as well, all not taking cover..._

 _...Glass and a strong force pushed all those not hiding behind something._

 _The unmistakable sound of exploding glass echoed through out the airports, screams and gasps, everyone calling 911 at the same time._

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _People laying unconsciously on the glass shard filled floor, Kids crying, people that had came to watch their loved ones off, all screaming, horrified._

 _Mio laid on her back, eyes closed, sprawled out, glass littered her body._

 _The sound of the exploded plane's debris hitting the cement ground._

 _"Oh my god!", a woman yelled out with tears in her eyes._

 _"ANOTHER ONE!", a flight attendant screamed out as she ran and hopped over the ticket counter._

 _and so another plane went down, but instead of exploding mid-air like the first one, this one, plummeted straight to the cement ground just close to hitting another plane, another force of strong air whipped many around, sending many to the floor, glass shards burying into their bodies as they tried to run away._

 _"AHHH", a little girl covered her ears as she cried into a strangers protecting arms._

 _"It's okay, It's okay!", the man held the little girl tight._

 _"RUN FOR IT!"_

 _Many passengers from other planes began to spill out from their planes in fear, all screaming horrified, Flight captains signaling emergency landings and evacuations, stairs allowed the plane passengers to spill out, the flight captains all got out through their emergency cock pit exit._

 _"Jesus Christ!"_

 _"Help Help Help!"_

 _Many cried in agony._

 _"Daddy! Daddy was on that plane!"_

 _"Uhgh...", Mio groaned, glass falling out of her hair, her eyes caught the scene of fire, fire fighters and ambulance racing to the melting metal, trying to put out the deadly fire._

 _'Ritsu', Mio got up but winced when she felt a sharp pain shock her right arm_

 _'Blood?', Mio gasped and turned over._

 _"Hey, can you hear me!?", a man's voice boomed to Mio_

 _Mio nodded ass he faced the man, "Yes, I can!"_

 _"Come with me, you're hurt!", the man spoke loudly, making sure to be heard over all the people's screaming._

 _Mio nodded, "My friend, My friend was on one of those planes-"_

 _"I'm so sorry", was the man's only response, her looked and then turned back to Mio, he gave her a look, she'd never seen before._

 _"I'm so sorry for your loss"._

 _Mio allowed those words to ring through her head, she'd never forget that mans face, his expression...the way his seemingly cold Blue eyes, turned into a sorrowful warmth._

 _"My loss?"_

* * *

 _"Ritsu-Nii~", Satoshi smirked._

 _Ritsu rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her little brother, "Shut up, Satoshi-Oneechan~", the tawny haired teen looked unfazed by her brothers insult, she just added her own._

 _Satoshi pouted, "Someone's sour today"_

 _The Amber eyed teen crossed her arms over her chest, "Quit bothering me, we have a four hour flight, I don't want to be bothered."_

 _The Younger boy shrugged, "Sheesh, miss Mio-Oneechan that much?"_

 _Ritsu scoffed, "I miss my friends, I don't get why I had to come along"_

 _Satoshi sighed, 'I miss my friends too', The dark brown haired boy pursed him lips a bit, "We won't make it for Mio-Oneechan's birthday huh?"_

 _Ritsu shrugged and nodded silently, she looked out the plane's window, she was lucky to get the window seat._

 _"Call her when we get there, I'm sure ouji wouldn't mind."_

 _"Yeah, yeah...but I had something planned...Me, Mugi, Yui and Azusa really put some time into planning it", Ritsu slumped a bit in her seat, her eyes lost some of their usual shine._

 _Satoshi saw his sister's mood shift, she seemed better when she was talking to the Akiyama girl, and now on the plane...Ritsu looked so down._

 _"It shouldn't matter, Ritsu, when we get back, you girls and still surprise Mio-oneechan with whatever you girls planned"_

 _Ritsu hummed, her amber eyes going to her brothers. "You...You think so?"_

 _Satoshi nodded, a grin she knew too well settled onto his face, "Of course, Mio-oneechan wouldn't mind, I'm sure of it"_

 _Ritsu sat up and smiled, "Ah...Thanks, Oneecha-"_

 _"Cut it out, jerk!", Satoshi pouted with a furious blush now._

 _"Oh, me? You started messing with me first", Ritsu now chuckled._

 _'I still have something up my sleeve, Mugi helped me get my hands on it', the Tainaka grinned triumphantly._

 _"Ritsu-Nii-ACK!", Satoshi gasped slightly when his body jumped a bit out of his seat, his belt not put on, Ritsu caught her brother before he could hit any other part._

 _"WOAH!", she yelped when she reached out and got her brother by his arm._

 _Satoshi wore a scared look._

 _Ritsu felt her heart race._

 _Passengers experienced the same as them, some that had their seat belts off, fell into each other of hit themselves somewhere._

 _"Shit", a man grunted out loud._

 _"That was unexpected", a female flight attendant buckled herself into a seat, a male and other female flight attendants all looked at each other._

 _Ritsu felt this weird, strange feeling of dread and fear take root in the pit of her stomach..._

 _"Ritsu-Nii?", Satoshi sounded strangely serious, even though he addressed his older sister the wrong way, his chocolate brown eyes gazing with fear into his older sisters Golden orbs._

 _"Buckle up-"_

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _Ritsu didn't finish her sentence, screams filled the plane all of a sudden._

 _"HOLY FUCK!", a man yelled out as he buckled himself up._

 _Ritsu's heart leapt many times._

 _Satoshi felt his chest tighten._

 _The two siblings looked at each other, both feeling anxiousness build inside them both._

 _"What's going on!?", Ritsu yelled out when another rough shift in the airplane made them jump from their seats._

 _"Something's gone wrong with the plane!", a male ran out from the toilet stalls door with fear written all over his face._

 _Flight attendants all tried to keep the growing crowd down._

 _"Young man, take your seat!", a male attendant directed the man, but he didn't sit._

 _"look outside, everyone!", the man yelled out._

 _Flight attendants all looked at each other in fear and confusion._

 _Ritsu looked out, but saw nothing._

 _"Oh my god!, something's wrong with the right side!", a woman yelled out frantically._

 _"The captain! The captain, what is he gonna do!?", a man stood up from his seat._

 _The flight attendants all now seemed to also lose their composure, they were now just as scared as the passengers._

 _"We don't know, We don't know!", the blonde haired flight attendant said frantically._

 _A dark skinned man rubbed his sweating chin._

 _"Is it me...Or is it getting hot it here?", the dark male said with sweat already going down his chin._

 _"It's caught on fire!", woman with a thick English accent spoke with fear._

 _"Oh hell no!"_

 _Passengers began to unbuckle their belts._

 _"Calm down", a female with blonde hair and light brown eyes yelled out._

 _Ritsu felt herself breath faster, she unbuckled her belt._

 _"Ritsu-"_

 _"Wait here", Ritsu got up and stumbled slightly to where the attendants were standing._

 _another man, joined her, both stumbled as the plane seemed to rock._

 _"What's going on", Ritsu said._

 _"I don't know!". the blond said._

 _"The captain's not picking up!", a female screamed frustrated as she threw the connected phone to the floor._

 _"I'm with FBI...Let me through you guys, I'm going to attempt to make contact with the captains!", the man pulled out a badge._

 _Ritsu stepped out of the man's way, but the man grabbed her and kept her place. "This young girl stays with me too", he spoke once more._

 _The attendant all nodded. "The plane's gonna crash", the male attendant spoke distraughtly._

 _"What in the hell's going on!", passengers yelled._

 _Ritsu followed the man._

 _"Why me?", Ritsu asked._

 _"You're Japanese, and you speak it fluently, I need you to try and help me if I make contact with the captains!", the blonde haired man spoke loudly, his voice reached Ritsu's ear._

 _"Got it!", Ritsu said as she held on to the walls to stable her balance._

 _"My names, Mike, Mike Gibbens, You?", he spoke in slightly broken Japanese._

 _"Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka!"_

 _"Right, So, here's the plan...I'm going to slam on the door, and if the say something, you tell me and talk to them, tell them what I want you to say!"_

 _"Right-"_

 _As the two were in front of the steel door, a loud explosion rocked the plane to one side_

 _"FUCK!", people screamed._

 _Ritsu turned back, her gaze looked to her brother, Satoshi._

 _All of the oxygen masks dropped down and people put the on, some with out belts clung to things._

 _flight attendants all scattered immediately, the blonde haired woman she had spoken to earlier, tied herself and another flight attendant to a wine cooler._

 _The FBI's eyes widened, he took Ritsu into his arms and hugged her against the steel cock pit's door, Ritsu felt dread._

 _"Satoshi!"_

 _"AHHHHH!", Passengers whom did not buckle in, had lost balance, their feets had been swept up, no...their bodies were swept up, in mid air._

 _"ARRGHHHH!"_

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _"HANG ON!"_

 _Ritsu couldn't believe her eyes..._

 _The plan was going down._

 _Herself and the American had flown up as well, but she was protected by the man's large buff body. both upside down as the plane was seemingly going down._

 _Ritsu's eyes not closing at any time...saw everything._

 _"OH MY GOOOOOOD!-"_

 _Air whipped and sucked many people out of the plane._

 _"HOLY SHIT, IT'S OPEN!"_

 _a flight attendant grabbed and tried ever so to cling to something...but it was futile...he was sucked back and out of the plane.._

 _"JERRY!", the blonde haired flight attendant yelled as she reached out to try and grab him...but their hands merely grazed each others._

 _A jet black haired female flight attendant gripped on the blonde's body as they went into zero gravity once more._

 _Passengers all held on tight, some seats got pulled out of the plane along with more passengers._

 _"SATOSHI!", Ritsu screamed, her hand reaching out, do as she might, she can't reach him._

 _"Hold on!", the FBI man's body proved to provide shelter to Ritsu's body. but just how much shelter?_

 _Ritsu reached out and took the blonde haired woman's hand into her own, she pulled, The FBI man held tightly on some bars that led into the cock pit's door._

 _"Pull!", the woman said as she tried to also pull whom ever was tied to her._

 _"I got you baby girl!", another male joined in, sweat running off his face and going towards the gaping hole made on the plane._

 _Satoshi's hair moved wildly, his eyes closing, he felt his seats falter...a bolt loosened and flung and into a passengers head, killing the passenger instantly._

 _Satoshi bit his bottom lip, tears coming out from his eyes that now screwed harder together._

 _'Oneechan!'_

 _what led to all of this, to the plane's fail flight, was an overlooked screw in the right wing's motor. as the plane first took off, it began to over heat for some reason a screw loosened and shut a motor once it jammed itself into it, the wing wasn't stable, it caught on fire, exploded, causing a major side of the right, to gape open. thus...leading into this deadly situation._

 _Passengers all now panic, some prayed to their gods._

 _"Pull, Marckus", the dark skinned man yelled as he helped Ritsu pull the two female flight attendants._

 _'Mom...Dad', Ritsu's eyes clouded with tears, 'Mio'_

 _They all knew something...they weren't coming out of this alive._

 _"Finally!", Marckus yelled out as he hugged one of the females close._

 _Four flight attendants, One American FBI, Ritsu...they all pressed by the front of the cock pit's door, in the small serve space, all the small bottles of alcohol and beverages spilled over and flung about, causing injury to the already fearful passengers._

 _for a moment, through the commotion and chaos...a strange silence came about...just the sound of air._

 _Passengers all cried, all holding each others hands, stranger or not._

 _Military personal whom have boarded the doomed flight, took each others hands and prayed, putting their dog tags into the mouths, calming crying children, hushing them._

 _"My Name's Marckus, Marckus Fernandez", a black haired male spoke through sobs._

 _"My name's Jackie, Jackie smith", the blonde haired flight attendant held Ritsu's hand tightly, her eyes gazing into the Teen's golden one's._

 _"Ritsu Tainaka", Ritsu said._

 _"Mike Gibbens, FBI", the man holding Ritsu spoke with a tone of...defeat._

 _"Kombi, Kombi Jershawuu", the dark skinned man spoke as he held the black haired woman close to him._

 _"Amanda...Amanda Swvorvichi.", she sobbed, mascara running down her cheeks._

 _The group all closed their eyes, except Ritsu, her eyes not leaving her brothers figure, the wind whipping his hair wildly._

 _'Satoshi, I'm sorry for leaving you alone'_

 _The blonde haired woman squeezed Ritsu's hand tightly._

 _The group and passengers all kept some kind of physical contact with each other._

 _"It'll be alright, Tainaka-san", the FBI man spoke and shoved something into the Tainaka teen's pockets._

 _Ritsu gasped but couldn't check her pockets, her hands were preoccupied, Right hand in the blonde's, left hand, hanging on to the bars._

 _The group all pressed together, like a hug, and that was it._

 _The blonde's eyes locked with Ritsu's._

 _'Do I know her?', her final thought, was a question._

 _"This is it"_

 _"AHHH!-"_

 _the explosion took place._

* * *

Group searches dispatched out to search for anyone whom might have survived.

From both planes...

No bodies were recovered.

A massive memorial was held, for all the passengers and the four captains from both planes.

a massive stone was built and set infront of the airport, many names decorated the grey marble.

many people were left distraught and in fear, investigations regarding the failed flights were still on-going.

The air traffic control knew something had gone wrong when both sets of captains from both of the planes...never responded to their calls.

The tragedy was suspected to be...something planned out and known about...a terrorist attack of some sort...but from whom and why?

That was all One year and a half ago...

* * *

"Raku, Hurry up, Mitosuki is awaiting you"

"Hai, hai", a slightly muffled voice spoke up from with in a steel jet black helmet.

"Sheesh, Raku, you sure take your time huh?", a feminine voice said from behind The Tall Helmet wearing person.

"I don't care, the old man needs me, I don't need him, I take my time".

"Sassy, I like it", a blonde haired woman stood proudly next to the figure named Raku.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for ya'", the tone was husky and commanding.

"Yes ma'am"

both figures walked towards a large set of door inside a very clean building, floor shun brightly.

a tall buff man opened the door with plain expression.

Raku and the blondie both walked in and stood before a man wearing a white suite, sitting in his chair in a large office.

"Raku, Raku, Raku...you've grown to be such the talk amongst Japan's underground news lately, as a matter of fact, word of you is going out of country...lay low will ya' Raku?"

Raku shrugged.

"You're amazing honestly, Raku, Taking down a battalion of thugs on your own", the man wore a smile and stood up from his chair, he walked around his large desk, two heavily bulky suite cases in his hands.

"One for you, Raku and one for you, Mina". the middle aged man smiled deviously.

"Raku, we hope to make more business with you in the future. You are a true asset, The Covert Assassins committee would have need for you."

Through the black bullet proof window Raku had on the helmet, Amber eyes shun with little interest, amber eyes could see, but could not be seen through the helmet.

Raku nodded and turned around.

Mina bowed and followed Raku.

this 'Raku' was merely a gem in the eyes of business men and people of higher power, they'd pay to get Raku and her resources to help them 'Eliminate', their own enemies.

* * *

Urgh, this one had gone up a while ago, but, I took it down and never finished it, It was supposed to be a crime fic.

Oh whale.

R.I.P Fic-san

XD

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Another fic trial gone dead.

This was to be a prologue of a certain Fic I was going to re-boot, it was called, 'Of Humans and Heroes', but clearly I just didn't bother with it, and so, here it is...unfinished.

XD

* * *

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Language, Violence.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Sci-fi, Drama, Supernatural, Adventure and General.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Ritsu Tainaka! (Prologue)**_

 _"Too Fast For You"_

"Hey You!"

* * *

 _Yeah me...He's talking to me...Hehehe_

 _Well anyways, before I bore you guys to death with this intro to me._

 _Let's get to the point, shall we?_

* * *

Two men whom were wearing ski masks both pulled out hand guns and began firing in the direction of a black blur and yellow.

"Woah! Too slow!", the black and yellow blur spoke cockily as she ran and twisted around the bullets to avoid getting hit by one, not that it worried her if one actually managed to hit her.

* * *

 _My name's Ritsu Tainaka. The bad guys don't know that though, and they shouldn't._

 _It'd be pretty bad if anyone knew who I was to be honest...I mean just imagine if they knew._

 _I'd have to be a loner for the rest of my life!_

* * *

"Fuck!", a man said, realizing that maybe his aiming wasn't going to help the situation at all.

after all, they were up against something on a much higher level.

"Tsubaki, Grab the money!", the man still firing his gun yelled out to his partner.

The man put his gun down and grabbed a black duffel bag filled with cash and turned to run out of the held up bank's double doors to the right of the security guard's unconscious body.

"You ain't goin' anywhere!", The black and yellow blur streaked by the man holding the gun and firing, lighting followed the black and yellow blurred figures movements as she sped by the man, she quickly got to the man trying to escape, she grabbed him and the bag.

* * *

 _And I wouldn't wanna be a loner, cause being a loner would mean...No se-_

 _OWWWW!_

 _What the hell!?_

 _\- (F): Ritsu, this is currently Rated: T, so shut the fuck up and introduce yourself so that we could get to the next chapter and then actually start getting to more serious stuff!_

 _Right, geez, relax!_

* * *

"Ur-UGHH!", The man screamed out in surprise as he was yanked back, the bag that was in his hands flew out from his grip.

"Fuck This!", the man stopped firing and ran out the front entrance of the held up bank, afraid to get caught himself.

"Fuck!", the man that was attempting to leave with the cash fell to the floor with a loud thud. the duffle bag hit the floor next to a woman whom was obviously one of the bank's accountants.

"It's safe now, Watch this guys, I'll get the other guy".

what was the running blur was now still and in front of all the people that were on their bellies on the floor in fear.

"Ah-ha! Thank god!", a woman said out in relief.

Many joined in and all commented, "Thank you so much!"

The figure merely smiled, the figure wore a Black body suit with yellow linings, two thunder streaks on around the waist and two coming over the shoulders, Yellow goggles with a clear window, yellow boots. This clearly young figure, had messy short tawny hair.

"I'll be back!", The young Hero spoke with a smirk, then in the blink of an eye, the figure was gone.

Momentarily a flash of Yellow lightning stuck around for a few seconds then disappeared.

many people got up with relief, for the past 30 minutes, they were at the mercy of two would be bank robbers, all were grateful at the sudden appearance of this speedster-like hero.

* * *

 _God, as I was saying._

 _It'd be pretty bad if anyone figured me out, not even my closest of friends knows what I do on my free time._ _I mean...Maybe it's trust issues, but I just don't want people to see me different._

 _and it's for safety purposes._

* * *

The masked man grumbled, and two men took off their shoes to use their laces as makeshift cuffs, they tied the man to a pole.

"All the money's accounted for, sir.", a woman said to her slightly shakened manager.

"Good, shoot, thought today was gonna be the day", the old man said as he huffed out.

"Tell me about it, Joshiro", another man got walked towards the two.

while many were all relaxing, just as promised, the young hero returned with the other man.

With a thud, the man dropped to the floor while huffing.

"It's always hard on people when it's their first time, it'll pass over, buddy", the speedster spoke with a grin.

The man merely groaned.

everyone began to clap their hands.

and the speedster bowed, "Everyone's fine, no need for a quick check up?"

* * *

 _But besides that, I'll get a bit into the me portion now._

 _I'm a speedster, I wasn't always one, I mean, not that I know of?_

 _I was normal as far as I've been led to believe, I was the average teenage girl._

* * *

"No", many people inside the bank began to chuckle.

"Right-o, I'll go!", the Speedster waved off then as quickly as the hero appeared, the hero was gone.

"Wow, we actually got to see this guy in person!", people began to chatter.

The manager sighed out, "Akiyama-san, You should go home, take a breather, You were the first one to be held up. I mean, I think if it'd been me with a gun pointed at my face, I'd want to take the rest of the day off"

"Ah, Right Taka-san, Thank you, I'll be going."

"Right, Greet Tomio for me will ya'."

"Yes sir, See you tomorrow". The woman with steel grey eyes bowed respectfully and released a sigh, she was so close to being shot in the face, if it hadn't been for that speedster, who knows what might have happened.

'Thank god'

Akiyama went to the back of the bank and began to collect her belongings, quickly she began to hear the sound of distant police sirens, she sighed out and put her coat on.

* * *

 _I don't exactly hate what's been giving to me through the accident that nearly killed me half a year ago, but I'm not so fond of it either._

 _sure I run fast, like super fast, I can also do a few other things too, but running's more my strong point._

 _With what I have now, I put it to good use, I always make sure I'm on time to things._

 _I'm never late._

 _I always watch over the people I care for deeply._

* * *

as the Akiyama woman was walking through the crowd of people also leaving the building, she heard the many comments about the young hero.

"She totally sounds like a girl though", a woman commented.

a few men released chuckles, "No girl's capable of that, Psh, It's a dude"

"Hate to break it to ya'.", men chuckled, they were pretty adamant that the mysterious hero that had been quite the celebrity, was actually male.

Akiyama smirked slightly, "the voice was pretty squeaky if you ask me", the woman couldn't help but chip in a thought or two.

people turned to her.

"Hey, But where's the chest?", men all laughed out.

a few woman all sneered at the comment.

The Akiyama rolled her eyes, 'Men'

* * *

"Mother fucker, I know I'm flat, but I'm not that flat...am I?"

The hero sighed out as she stood upon the top of the bank's building, she was way high up, but height was nothing, she had perfect hearing, very, perfect hearing.

"Oh well", the speedster shrugged her shoulders and put her goggles back on, she turned to the back of the building and ran towards the edge of the top of the building, she leaped off the building and towards another building, instead of falling, her boots got grip on the windows of the next building, and she ran up the building and over, she repeated the process over and over till she found herself across the city.

not even breaking a sweat.

the speedster smiled as she looked at her wrist watch, yes...she wore one.

"It's almost time"

The speedster looked around, the area around her was seemingly void of people, she then hopped slightly and spun around, a flash of yellow lightning surrounded her as she spun, then abruptly she stopped, revealing a casually dressed her.

she was totally a girl.

a teenage girl at that.

The girl wore a yellow head band, a yellow plaid shirt opened, revealing a plain white shirt under the other, blue white skinny jeans and a black belt, the square buckle of the belt was white and in the center of the buckle was a yellow lightning bolt.

The teen looked around once again, and began to walk along side the road side, it was pretty empty around this part, not much traffic either.

* * *

 _I'm bad at keeping secrets, but so far, I've managed to avoid my best friend's questionings when I actually get hurt, it's rare, but it'll happen when I fight with someone...not so human._

 _like...Frosty cakes..._

 _Hehehe_

 _Sorry, his name's actually 'Doctor Frost' so he calls himself._

 _He's pretty tough, but Oh well, we gotta have our villains right? I mean, the comics I read basically say that._

 _If you ain't have no one to fight, you're just wack._

* * *

"Hey Ritsu"

"Hey, Uh, I got this for you", The teen hugged a certain ravenette and pulled away only to dig into her back pocket and pull out a small decorated box.

"Ritsu", the girl's cheeks warmed up slightly.

"Happy birthday, Mio", Ritsu grinned widely and handed the steel grey eyed girl the box.

the ravenette smiled and took the small box, she opened it, "Oh Ritsu...I-"

"You like it?", Ritsu asked with a smile on her face.

Mio's lips were slightly parted, she looked up slightly to meet Ritsu's gaze, "I love it, Thank you Ritsu!", Mio hugged Ritsu once again.

Ritsu grinned and hugged the girl back.

"I'm glad, I was hoping you'd like it, Here, let me help you put it on", Ritsu reached her hand out.

Mio nodded and gave Ritsu the box again, she turned around and parted her hair.

Ritsu took a necklace out from the box and put the necklace over Mio and then clipped the shiny golden clip to the chain, so that the necklace fit perfectly.

Mio turned around to face Ritsu, "How'd you get it? This must have been very...Pricey"

Ritsu hummed and shrugged.

* * *

 _That Mio, can she just take it and shut up?_

 _The necklace was indeed expensive, but I managed to get it for free, during one of my 'heroic missions', when I saved this lady from getting robbed in her own jewelry shop._

 _long story short, I stopped the robbery and she awarded me, not knowing how else to thank me._

 _anyways, back to Mio...She's my childhood friend, we've been friends for almost 11 years!, we met when we were five, well, I was six. we were in primary school._

 _now, we're in high school, well, our last year of high school, next year, we'd be a step closer to 'adulthood', we'll be entering college._

* * *

"Mio, Just take it and be happy will ya'?", Ritsu chuckled lightly as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

Mio hummed and nodded, "Thanks Ritsu, seriously"

Ritsu nodded, "You're welcome, Mio.", Ritsu's facial expression softened.

"Girls!"

Mio and Ritsu both hummed and turned to a small group of other girls coming their way, all wearing their scarves, their breaths were all producing small white puffs in the air.

It was winter of course.

and pretty snowy out, well, it wasn't snowing now, but it was earlier.

"Captain!"

"Private!"

Ritsu grinned and greeted her fellow 'cadet'

"Mio-chan!", a certain blonde greeted Mio, a gift box in her hands, "Happy birthday, Mio-chan"

Mio smiled, and took the box, "Thanks Mugi"

"Happy birthday Mio-senpai!", three underclassmen spoke up and also had gifts for the ravenette.

Ritsu smiled, she observed the scene before her.

her best friend was happy, a smile etched on her face, curling those lips.

'Mio'

* * *

 _I'm not 100% happy with my abilities, but it's because of what I'm capable of now...I can keep her happy._

 _I can make sure she's the way she was meant to be._

 _Happy._

* * *

Mio hummed, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, "Let me get this, we can decided where we're going after", Mio said.

Ritsu folded her arms over her chest, she already knew what this call was about. 'Akiyama looked fine.', the Tainaka was waiting to see Mio's reaction.

Mio slid her thumb over the touch screen smart phone, she took the call.

and her facial expression went from happy, to worried.

* * *

 _It would have been worse if I wouldn't have caught wind of the robbery._

 _But I made it, and saved my best friend's mother from certain death_

* * *

"Is she fine?", Mio spoke into the phone.

Ritsu got closer to Mio, she focused on Mio's shaken form. Ritsu placed her hands on Mio's tensed shoulders.

Mio turned to Ritsu with concern.

"I'm with Ritsu and Friends, dad", Mio said.

Mio spoke.

"Alright, I'll be home around 9:00", Mio said with a sigh.

Mugi and the other girls all looked at the Akiyama with concern.

"Love you too, dad"

Mio hung up.

"Senpai", Azusa spoke.

"My...My mother. Their was a robbery at the bank she works at"

"Is she fine?!", Mugi gasped out.

"Mio-chan, do you have to go?", Yui asked with concern.

the other girls were all standing around.

Mio nodded, "no, she's fine, she's shaken up about it, she's home early-"

"Let's go over", Ritsu said calmly, her hands massaged the ravenette's shoulders.

Mio turned her face to see Ritsu's over her shoulder. "No, it's fine-"

"We should go! maybe we can also meet Mio-chan's mom!", Yui exclaimed happily

the three kohai's all nodded, "That'd be cool"

"we can buy the cake and take it over your house, Mio", Ritsu said.

Mio sighed out softly, she turned to face the girls, she slightly leaned her back into Ritsu's body, Mio nodded, "Alright"

Ritsu smiled.

Mio relaxed. she wasn't one for physical contact, that was clear to everyone, but there were times when she'd accept the contact, but it'd only be taken from her childhood friend, Ritsu.

* * *

I was trying for a superhero fic...but I quickly dropped it, I was so not content with it.

and if the endings to the 'chapters' of this series of unfinished fics end abruptly, it's cause they were meant to go to more chapters.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next update!

in the grave that is this series of fics left behind!


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmmm...

Boy, so far, I'm uploading the fics I just randomly dropped and never completed...

the first chapter was a one-shot by the way.

This chapter however, is one of those Prologues to a fic I just dropped out of no where.

enjoy the fics I may or may not come back to.

* * *

 ** _Rated: T, rating is subject to change._**

 ** _Violence, Bloody Situations, Nudity XD and Lesbians. (Just Throwing that out there Ya' know.)_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Crime, Drama, Angst and Romance, (You Already Know)- Correction Knew, (past tense due to discontinuation) XD_**

* * *

 ** _Warning, Contains language and Lesbians...you have been warned. XD_**

 ** _Also...Futa! (Contained)_**

 ** _Past tense._**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make, thank you._

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Prologue_**

 _"We all have sides of ourselves that we show to no one"_

 ** _Chapter: The Driver_**

A lot of People always ask me.

 _How did you come to this?_

Well, It's not such a long story, or well...maybe it is, who's to say.

But to cut it short for you folks, I'll just tell ya' the important parts of my life

I Grew up in a broken Home, My mother suffered constant Abuse at the hands of my dead beat, alcoholic Father, They barely had enough to make ends meat. Eveyday, it was a constant battle. Everyday I watched on...

And when I turned Ten, My mother finally got a light of hope when her boss offered her a raise on salary, and a higher position where she worked, Looks like all her hardwork and late nights up at the office paid off, but the position came with a price, we'd have to move to another part Japan, to Kyoto. Without hesitation, My mother packed me, and we left, with out telling my father.

Things went smoothly, I enrolled into a new school, I made some friends...but I only really kept close to two girls.

Everything was perfect for the next five years...We never heard from my father, it was perfect...But then...

It all crashed, when my mother was murdered-

"Hey! Hey! Open up, Chico!"

"Hurry, the Feds'll come and nab us if you don't let us in, Bud"

Two men dressed in black Knocked on the cars windows.

'Ah, They're back', The person sitting in the drivers side of the car, Unlocked the doors, The two men jumped in fast and set their bags on the floor of the car.

"Pedal to the metal, Ace!", the black masked man said slightly panicked.

"Oi, Oi, Calm down, Jorvy, We have the best of the best escorting us back to Geovanni."

"Ah-Ha, right right, sorry, I just don't want to do anymore time in the 'House'", the man sighed out as he relaxed and sat back in his seat.

The figure smirked, wearing Black Raybands. "Buckle up."

"Right", Both men sat back.

The Driver adjusted the cars mirrors and then started the car, as soon as the car started, the car began to move.

a normal pace of driving.

The Driver reached out and tuned into the police monitor that was in the car, upon tuning it, the voices of police officers came up.

"Bravo 1, this is Charlie, We have a robbery in your area, please respond."

"Charlie, This is Bravo 1 over, the thugs have made their escape, two to be exact, they're on the run"

"All units respond". A female's voice chimed in.

"Description?"

"Witnesses say that the thugs got into a Black Porche"

"Copy that. we'll do a perimeter sweep"

The two men were both nervous.

The Driver merely reached down and turned on the radio, turning up the volume, just high enough so that the voices of the police could still be heard.

"Are we safe yet?", Jorvy asked.

The driver remained silent. behind the shades the driver wore, Amber eyes flickered around, from side to side, making sure no one was following them.

'We're clear, for now'

just as the driver thought that they were in the clear, the traffic light turned red, and just across the street, was a police car.

The driver's lips curled into a smile, tightening the grip on the steering wheel.

'This is where the fun really starts'

"Um, I Think I have a visual on the car...Units?"

"John 1, This is Charlie. Stop the car and see for yourself."

"All Units, we have a Drive-by, by The Neon Club, they are armed and dangerous, I repeat, Armed and Dangerous, Most likely, Gang Activity. Units respond",Once again the womans voice came on, this woman was most likely the woman that received the calls on crimes going on.

"Alright, Units Bravo 2 and Brown 1 are heading over there."

"Copy that."

"John 1, check out the car in suspicion"

"Hai"

Just then, the traffic light turned Green, signaling for the cars to go.

and with that, The Police car turned it's lights on, and The driver Stepped on the gas.

"Go go go!", the men yelled out.

The driver stepped on it, driving right by the police car, the police did a U-turn and stepped on it to try and catch up to the Car with the thugs.

 _"Rule Number Three. You tell me the time and place, I'll be there."_

 _"Rule Number Two, You have 6 minutes, I don't care what you do with those 6 minutes, but if you're not in the car by then, I leave?"_

 _"Rule Number one, No guns in the car. Ditch them once you're done with whatever it was you've done"_

It was these three Rules the drive operated by, It was either you follow the driver's set of firm rules, and get the help you're asking for, Or don't and the driver kicks your face in for taking up time.

the sirens blared loudly.

"We got a runner, I repeat, We got a runner!"

"Keep on their Tail, John, We'll get visual in the air in a few."

"Alright"

"Chopper!"

"Oi, Oi, Are you positive you can evade them at this rate? I mean, it's nearly impossible to get away from a chopper's view"

The driver stood quiet, turning roughly to get the cop off their tail.

"Geovanni wants us in one piece, Capisce?"

The Driver's smirked died off, the driver turned around, "Shut up, Before I punch Your teeth in and down your throat and shut you up myself."

Jorvy Sat back in his seat and stood shut.

with that, the driver turned back to the road.

"We have air visual on the car!"

The driver smirked once more, and turned off the road, into a wrong way.

"Holy smokes! They've gone into a wrong way!"

The cop followed the car, both in the wrong way, about to go into an underpass that stretched for four miles.

'This cop has a death wish.'

The driver swerved in front of many cars, narrowly missing destruction and collision by mere centimeters.

The two men slid in the back, both not being able to keep steady.

 _"This here, is the best Underground Driver in Japan. The Kid Doesn't need a Gun, The kid only needs a car, get the kid in one, and anything is atainable."_

Geovanni spoke very highly of this particular Driver, there weren't many like this one, but there were a handful scattered all over Japan, each varying by their own rules and prices, but this Driver, only had three rules, the price tag was pretty hefty, but there was a guarantee escape with this one.

'I can see why'

"I Can't keep up! I-SHHHQQQQQ-", and that was it for the cop, the cop collided with another car, and then another car collided with many more, and so on.

"Holy shit, You've fucked up the free-way!", Jorvy said surprised.

The driver, Sighed out.

"Have my Damn Money ready"

* * *

"Are you sure Honey?"

"Yes, dad. Geez, I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I-I Know, Bunny, But, no matter what, a father worries about his little girl"

"Dad, I'll be fine"

A tall man with a business suit on frowned lightly, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, Fine, but please call me often, or I'll worry"

"I will, dad."

"And If you come short on money, Don't hesitate to call me. Okay?"

"I will dad, sheesh, leave already", A average heighted Raven haired teen giggled lightly.

"Fine, Fine. But just call me now and then alright, I'll stop by atleast once a week"

The girl nodded, "Alright, dad"

The man sighed heavily, "How I wish that you could be small again", the man chuckled lightly.

"Gosh, dad."

"Ah, Akiyama-sama. The car is ready for you sir", a butler bowed.

"Hai. Hai. Well, Bye Bunny, call me alright, don't forget about your old man"

"Alright, bye dad, Love you"

"Love you too"

with that. the worried father left, and with the shut of the door, the teen jumped in excitement, "Wow, I'm living on my own from now on!"

The teen sighed out and began to unpack a few more boxes.

The Akiyama girl wore a smile plastered on her lips, she tidied her room up, she was still in awe at her home, she wanted to get a normal flat, but her father insisted that she get a nice spacious and luxurious Condo in a nice well known Condominium at the center of the downtown.

"Man, Azusa and me can totally get small get togethers going in here."

'dad won't be around to complain', the teen giggled lightly.

the sound of a vibrating phone got the teens attention.

the girl walked over to her IPhone and slid her thumb over the touch screen, she unlocked it and opened a text message.

 _Azusa: Mio, Are we still gonna meet up by the Hirasawa Bakery?_

 _Mio: Heck yeah, Let's go, I'll be there in five minutes._

The ravenette got some clothes out and got dressed into some casual clothing.

'I'll ask Azusa if she can spend the night.'

collecting her phone and purse, the Akiyama girl walked out of her home, placing her key-card inside her purse.

'Jun and Megumi are gonna be so stoked when they find out I live alone now'

as The Girl was in thought and not paying attention to where she was going at the moment, she turned the corner and collided with another figure.

"This is the third time this week, I'm gonna make you eat- uhhh"

A tawny haired figure whom was on her back was going to firmly threaten who ever it was that was on top of her...but quickly shut herself up when she saw that it was a pretty hot chick.

'Yowzas, she's hot'

"E-Etto, Gomen, I-I-"

"No, It was like, totally my fault", The taller person whom Mio was on top of cut her off.

Mio blushed, 'he-he's kinda cute'

the figure smiled, "Um, Not that I mind or anything, but uh, ya' think maybe you can get off, we're still in the hallway."

Mio's blush darkened, "S-Sorry", Mio got up and dusted herself.

The taller tawny haired person gave Mio a cheeky smirk.

Mio felt hot, 'Kinda Cute? More like, Hot', The Akiyama was slightly baffled, never had she been attracted to someone before, sure people asked her out all the time in school, but never had she found one interesting enough to date...

Steel grey eyes sized up the 'Male', Taller than her, and kinda built-ish, lean and ruffled unruly Tawny hair.

The figure also did a little checking out, amber eyes scanned the nice woman like curves the ravenette had, and those luscious bosoms were definitely to die for.

"Say, My place's that way, wanna _Get to know_ each other?"

Mio's eyes broke off of the 'guy' she blushed, "U-Um, I can't I sorta have to go somewhere"

The figure smiled and shrugged, 'Worth a try', "Oh Well. Say, You're awfully nervous"

Mio looked away, "Well, I don't really come across many guys, and when I do, they hound me for a date"

"Ah-Ha!", the figure burst into laughter.

Mio jumped and blushed, "What's so funny!?"

"Guys...Oh man, This is great!", The 'male' laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

The male began to calm down and compose 'himself', standing up straight, the tawny haired hottie began to turn away and walk away.

"H-Hey", Mio spoke a bit firmer.

With a sigh, the Hottie spoke words that would forever stay in the ravenette's mind. "Gosh, I'm so hot, Girls confuse me for a Guy"

Mio froze then, her cheeks an ever shade of red, she jumped and then left quickly.

'A GIRL!? no way!'

Mio walked fast and into an elevator. she pressed the first floor button and began to pounder on what had just transpired Upstairs.

'A girl? A damn Girl, This can't be!', Mio freaked out mentally.

* * *

"She was pretty hot though", the tawny haired person, non other than the driver, said to herself, she smirked.

the Driver was on her way to meet with an old friend just moments ago, but then realized that she had left her wallet at her place, so that's pretty much how she's here.

with a sigh, she walked over to her wall and looked around, she reached out and trailed her index finger to the floor of that area of the wall, she then laid her palm on the tile and pushed down, upon releasing it, the tile popped up a bit, the picked up the tile, revealing a secret hideaway filled with cash and jewels...well, money wasn't always how to pay The Driver, as long as you gave her something she could make money off of, she was okay.

'Mugi'll love this, I'm sure, and Yui's always happy with what I give her anyways.'

* * *

"Mugi-chan!"

"Bonjour, Yui-chan!", A busty blonde haired girl hugged the girl whom had called out to her.

"I Don't know what that means, but okay", The girl with chocolate brown eyes said goofily.

Mugi giggled and released the hug, "It means hi in French, Yui"

Yui rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "oh-ho, well, you know, I never really paid attention in foreign language class."

"I bet", Mugi chuckled.

Yui held a wide smile on her face.

"Uh, Hirasawa-san?", a small feminine voice spoke up suddenly.

Mugi and Yui both turned to the open door of the bakery.

"Ah, N-Nakano-san.", Yui stuttered slightly, the lightest of blushes dashed her cheeks. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I hope it wasn't too much to ask, but, are you sure it's fine to stick around for more than after closing time?"

Yui nodded, "Of course, After all, this isn't the first time I've stood with you."

"Thanks a lot, three of my friends'll be joining us though"

"That's fine, Nakano-san", Yui smiled

Mugi hummed lightly and observed the two, she smiled subtly.

"Hai, I'll be by the booth in the back"

"Alright"

with that, the petite teen walked away with a smile on her face.

Yui's eyes followed her figure until Nakano's figure disappeared from sight.

"You like her, don't you?", Mugi cooed softly, she whispered teasingly.

Yui blushed instantly, she denied quickly, "N-No, No way, she's like, too young for me-"

"She's like what, three years your junior?", Mugi giggled.

Yui huffed, "Oi, back off of my case, geez"

Mugi chuckled, "Fine, fine"

Yui sighed out and began to go to the back of the bakery, Mugi followed in tow.

as the two left to the back, Three teens came in to the shop.

"Back here, Girls", Nakano called out.

"Azusa-chan!"

the three girl went to where Azusa was, they sat.

"Woah, I'm kinda surprised that this place is opened at all.", A certain light brown haired girl said as she sat.

"Yeah, I agree with senpai"

"Different huh"

Azusa blushed lightly, she shrugged, "Well, I kinda got a bit familiar with the owner"

Mio felt a smile coming onto her lips, "Oooh~"

The two other girls joined in, "Ooooh~"

Azusa jumped in the booth, "N-Not like that, she's a girl"

Mio blushed at the mention of this, 'gosh'

"Oh"

"Hmph, Jun and Megumi-senpai already had dirty thoughts"

Jun rubbed the back of her head.

Megumi smiled, "Whatever"

Mio smiled.

as the girls were going to go to front and order, a loud crashing sound made them all jump and stay in place.

the girls all looked at each other...

"Ahhhh!"

"Get away from me!"

two female voice yelled out.

"Give me all the money in the register! Now!"

"I'll shoot!"

two male voice urged for the two women to give up all the money they had.

Azusa and girls all went wide eyed in fear.

It was a robbery.

'Shit!'

"Hurry up bitch!", the male voice urged.

"I'll shoot this bitch up if you don'-ACCKKK!", the man yelled out.

"What the! Fuck! AHHHH!"

the girls all got out of their seats and got the floor.

the sound of glass breaking and the gun going off echoed in the bakery.

"Hirasawa-san!", Azusa got up.

"idiot!", Jun yelled out.

"Nakano-san, stay down!", Yui's voice urged. "Mugi, get the gun!"

"Ritsu!", another voice yelled over Yui's

Mio pulled Azusa down to the floor, "She said stay down!"

Azusa gritted her teeth. "This is my fault, I should've locked the door, I forgot to mention it to you girls."

Mio sighed out. the girls all trembled.

"Ahhh! Please, we're sorry!", a man begged.

"So am I", a voice said coldly, "You picked the wrong place and people to hold up, You piece of shit"

Mio relaxed all of a sudden, she recognized the voice.

on the other side of the bakery, Mugi and Yui were both behind the counter, they were dialing a number on the bakery's phone.

"Ahhhh!", the man yelled out in pain.

"You seen very attached to these arms of yours, mind if I _Lossen_ them up?", the familiar voice spoke again.

"No, Please, Please, PLEASE!", the man screamed with plea.

Yui sighed out, Mugi covered her ears and allowed Yui to hug her close.

"Out of all the places, why here?", the figure demanded coldly as she held the man's arms behind him, her foot on his back, she pulled his arms roughly.

"A-Ackk, It was the only place open!", the man yelled out, tears piling in his eyes.

"Ritsu, end it already, they'll be here to pick up the mess", Yui huffed out, frustrated that Ritsu was taking her time.

Ritsu sighed and broke the mans arms.

"AHHHH!", the man then went unconscious.

Ritsu dusted herself.

"Idiot, why'd you leave the door unlocked, you know it get's wild around here at night.", Ritsu scolded.

Mugi whimpered softly. Ritsu sighed out she shook her head and went to the two girls behind the counter. Yui stood up with Mugi.

Ritsu walked to the blonde and brought her into a hug, "Hey, hey, Calm down, I've taken care of them, You know I would never let anything happen to you two.", the taller girl had her hands on the blond's hip in an intimate manner.

"Nakano-san, are you alright?", Yui walked towards where she knew the petite girl would be.

Azusa came into view with her friends, "H-Hai, are you alright?", the girl said slightly shaky.

"Yeah."

Mugi sighed, "Lucky", she merely said. as she rubbed her eyes, still close to the tawny haired girl.

Azusa and the girls all looked at the blonde and the figure.

Mio blushed at the sight of the same person she had encountered at the building.

Ritsu however didn't take notice of Mio, she kept her attention to the blonde, "Yui, You've called Them?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, They'll be here in a bit."

Ritsu sighed, she rested her chin on top of Mugi's head, she frowned, "Idiot, keep your door locked next time, Imagine if I hadn't came when I had?"

Yui rubbed the back of her head, she nodded.

"Um, I-It was my fault, Sorry", Azusa chimed in, she frowned, she felt guilty.

Ritsu turned to the girls.

she kept this strange cold look.

"What are they doing here, Yui? They should hit the road before The others come and round these scum up"

Yui nodded, "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you all to leave, like right now", the Hirasawa bowed apologetically.

Ritsu kept the straight face going.

"Hai", Azusa bowed.

with that, the girls awkwardly left.

Mugi looked up, causing Ritsu to move her position, she looked at the blonde, "What's wrong?"

Mugi sighed, "Nothing"

* * *

That night, Mio had trouble sleeping...she kept the girl in her mind, she certainly didn't expect the girl to have such a cold side.

'then again, what do I know...'

Azusa and her friends had slept over her place, they all stood sleeping, while Mio had gotten up early, she got ready, she was going to go to a café and get some coffee and stuff to eat, she hadn't done grocery shopping yet.

as Mio got ready and left the building, she walked by the Hirasawa Bakery, she noticed the same Stud she had encountered yesterday, leaning against a car that was parked in front of the bakery.

Mio felt her cheeks heat up, 'Should I approach her?', it felt slightly weird to refer to her, as just that, a her.

"Just gonna stare?", the figure said out from across the street.

Mio jumped, she looked away and walked away, ignoring the strange Stud.

Ritsu kept a plain expression, an uninterested one, strange, she seemed rather interested yesterday, maybe she was, but with what happened to her dear friends yesterday night, she got serious.

'I'll let them break those fuckers.', the Girl thought to herself, she knew her 'resources' would handle the scum that attempted to rob Yui's place. She leaned off her car and followed the unsuspecting girl.

Mio walked away and out of sight, as she slipped into a café.

'God, she caught me staring, I'm such a creep!', Mio thought to herself

"Can I take your order- Ahh, you?", a familiar voice spoke.

Mio looked up, "Hmm"

"U-Um, from...actually mind if we chat?", Yui asked.

Mio tilted her head to the side and then it hit her, "Ah, Hirasawa-san!"

"Hai, that's me", Yui grinned.

Mio smiled, "How are you and your friends?"

Yui pointed her index finger to a booth, "Let's sit?"

"Sure"

Yui smiled, "Say, what were you gonna order"

"Actually, I was going to ask for take out, but I guess I can stick around, so for now, just a coffee. iced, extra extra."

"Hai"

with that, the two went to a booth and began to talk, Yui took off her apron, she smiled.

"You own this one too?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, I own a chain of them"

Mio looked intrigued. "I see. oh, before I forget, How do you and Azusa know each other?"

Yui hummed, "Uh.."

Mio hummed as well.

Yui tilted her head to the side, 'who's that-ah, her?!', "Ah, You mean, Nakano-san?"

"Yeah. her"

"Oh, well, I don't really know her that well, but She does always going to my bakery, I always see her. she told me her name once, but I just kept calling her by her surname."

Mio hummed, "I see", Mio crossed her arms over her chest, 'should I ask?', "Um, what exactly happened yesterday?"

Yui hummed, "Um, well, since me and Nakano got a bit familiar with each other, I usually stay a bit later for her, she sticks around from time to time, we chat sometimes, other times...she seems troubled, so I didn't mind staying, I always told her to make sure she locks up once she's in. so it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to ask for me to stick around."

Mio nodded, she listened.

"After she came in, me and my friend went to the back to start the oven in case you all ordered food that needed to be baked, but I guess it was then that the two intruders slipped in and held us up, and it was then that Our friend came in, she's dealt with that type of stuff before, she's really good at it"

"She?"

"Oh, um, the girl that was with my blonde haired friend.", Yui said, trying not to say Ritsu's name.

Mio's eyebrow went up, 'name please', "i bumped into her before-"

"Yeah, she thought I was dude", all of a sudden a voice chimed in and cut Mio off.

Yui looked up and saw her best friend, "Ricchan!"

Mio blushed at the stud's random appearance.

"Hey, 'Miss. I think the girl's a guy', scoot over will ya'", Ritsu said as she pushed lightly to sit next to Mio.

Yui put a hand over her mouth to stifle a small giggle, "Wait, hold up, she thought you were a guy?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, I mean, Imagine if she said yes to going to my place? well, I mean, I am good in bed-Ufgh!".

Mio elbowed the strangers stomach hard. Mio huffed, "S-Shut up"

"What? I'm just sayin', I mean, the offer's always open", Ritsu winked suggestively.

Mio hissed, "Ugh, Let me out, I have to get home, my friends are waiting for me to come back with food."

Yui winked at Ritsu, Ritsu grinned.

"Hey, Let me accompany you", Ritsu said as she stood up from the booth to allow Mio to get out.

the raventte shook her head, 'just yesterday she was cold and serious...then again...her friends were held up'

"I'm good", Mio said.

Ritsu licked her lips like a wolf would it's pray, "Let me walk you, come on"

Mio turned to Ritsu, Ritsu wore that sexy smile. Mio felt her heart jump, she blushed. "F-Fine, but that's it", 'Of course that'd be it, she's a girl'

Ritsu grinned, "Oi, Yui, come take the order"

Yui nodded, "Hai, Captain!"

Mio stood in front of the register, Ritsu was close to her.

'I still can't believe she's a girl, she's really...attractive- no, what am I thinking.'

The ringing of a phone broke Mio's train of thoughts.

Ritsu looked at Yui, Yui smiled softly.

Ritsu began to turn around, "Um, Looks like I gotta go, thought I had extra time and all, Maybe I'll catch you around these parts another time."

Mio turned to Ritsu's figure, Ritsu then Brought a touch screen to her ear, Ritsu turned towards Mio as she began to approach the doors to leave, Ritsu winked at the ravenette.

Mio's facial expression softened, her cheeks grew a faint pink hue.

Yui chuckled, "Oh, her.", Yui sighed, "Careful, She's quite the hurricane from what I've heard".

Mio's head snapped towards the baker, "What?!"

Yui laughed out, "Gosh, she's totally got you in the bag."

"N-No she doesn't, she's a girl! I'm a girl", Mio blushed.

Yui shrugged, "Whatever you say, You know, I'll let you in a little secret, I was once engaged to another woman."

Mio blushed, she jumped slightly, "R-Really?"

Yui nodded, her expression saddened slightly, "Yeah..."

Mio frowned, "What happened?"

Yui sighed, "I think that's a secret for another time, no?"

Mio relaxed and nodded, "Definitely."

"So, let me take your order."

"Aright"

* * *

"Oi, Oi, Retsu-Kun", a man greeted loudly.

Ritsu wore a plain facial expression, during her 'Jobs' she went under another alias, instead of being called Ritsu, she was Retsu, no one knew her real name, and or, gender.

she was considered Male.

"What is it?", Ritsu spoke as she slightly deepened her voice to sound more masculine, at least a bit.

"I have your pay out, Friend, sheesh. You're always so sour, kid.", the man smoked a large Cuban Cigar.

Ritsu sighed out, "Thanks, Geovanni. How'd you handle my favor?"

Geovanni smirked and made a zero with his thumb and index finger with his right hand, "Both of them, torched, dead, gone, nothing left"

"Thanks, I'm assuming you already took the pay out of my money", Ritsu said.

"Nope, I don't touch someone elses money, Kid.", The man said.

'Goodman', "Alright, I'll pay you here then, that alright?"

Geovanni shook his head, "No, No, it's all good, Friend. You've helped me before, now I thought it was time i'd do somethin' for you", the man's accent was pretty thick, he was Italian after all.

"You sure", Ritsu spoke in monotone.

"Very, Now about the Chinese down in Tokyo, You sure you won't need help with them?"

Ritsu nodded, "Very", she mimicked the man.

"Still, Sour. anyways, whatever you say, but if you get stuck, Call me, I have men down there already just in case, at your disposal."

"Got it"

"Alright, Off you go kid, go teach them rats who owns This turf, and Ikkebukuro. show them what it feels like to be fucked with on their own turf."

Ritsu nodded and took her brief case with her, leaving the place.

when it came to business, Ritsu liked to work alone, but that didn't mean she didn't have connections, she did, she had many, all of whom, will with out hesitation, kill at Ritsu's will, But Ritsu wasn't up to that until she felt that her more mundane life was at risk, for example, her dear friends, Mugi and Yui.

Ritus had two different types of personalities, it's like she was two in one.

Her More Cheery version of herself, the one that Took care of Mugi and Yui, the one that actually felt feelings.

Then their was the other her, the one in where she wouldn't hesitate to kill you with her bare hands, she personally disliked using guns, she found them cowardly.

Ritsu walked to her car. she tossed the case filled with cash into the fancy new red porche sports car, she got in and started the car, she put on her shades and put on a white polo hat backwards, she looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a somber expression.

"This is me right now"

* * *

Kinda feel like this would've made a decent Fic...Hmmmm

Idk, if y'all want me to like pick a fic up and run with it, I'll do it, but after I complete at least my two other main fics.

The name of this fic, was supposed to be 'Pedal To The Metal', and it was supposed to be a multi-chapter.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

Questions, Critques, and or random comments, are A-Okay. :D

* * *

Till next chapter!

or...Abandoned, chapter. XD

Hue Hue Hue


	6. Chapter 6

Another Dropped fic.

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make! (Editing is in process)_

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _For: Language, and more suggestive scenes in Future chapters._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and Slight Angst._**

 ** _(Past tense peoples)_**

* * *

 _Warning!_

 _Contains Yuri, clearly that's Girl X Girl, y'all know what I mean._

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Knows She Likes Girls_**

 _"She Wants to kiss her lips, but she's afraid to get caught"_

 _"Ricchan! Stop, that's scary!", a little 10 year old whined out with tears burning her eyes._

 _"But Mio-chan, The movie is so good!", an 11 year old Smiled brightly at her whining companion._

 _The small ravenette frowned heavily, "Ricchan!", the girl sobbed out._

 _"Ah!? Mio-chan, Sorry!", the 11 year old tawny haired teen spoke out frantically, she moved forwards and hugged the crying ravenette._

 _"You're such a bully, Ritsu-chan!", a boy with Honey colored eyes spoke as he walked towards the two girls with his arms crossed._

 _"What? But I was just joking", the tawny haired teen said as she rubbed her crying friend's back._

 _The boy shrugged, "ah geez, Ritsu-chan"_

* * *

"Ritsu! Ritsu!"

"Huh?", Amber eyes snapped to meet the owner of the voice whom had spent quite sometime calling her name.

Steel grey eyes met Honey Amber.

"Ritsu, You okay?", a ravenette asked as she held her book in her hands, she looked concerned about the tawny haired teen just across from her.

"Uh, Yeah, hehe, sorry. kinda spaced out", The amber eyed teen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, a small embarrassed blush tainted her cheeks.

the ravenette narrowed her eyes slightly, "Are you sure? You've been 'spacing out' a lot lately."

The older girl nodded, she merely shrugged, "I'm fine, Mio, thanks for worrying", a small smile curled her lips as she thanked the ravenette.

Mio smiled back, a light curl dancing on her lips. "With you, I have to worry, Ritsu"

Ritsu merely smiled again and then looked down at her text book that rested on the coffee table, she was here, at her childhood friends house, she was here to study for an upcoming exam.

'I should keep myself together'

deep down, Ritsu knew it was true, she had in fact been 'spacing out' a lot lately, the last few weeks to be exact. the reason for that, was quite complicated, very complicated actually.

Amber eyes looked up from the text book, and positioned themselves to observe the ravenette whom was focused and engrossed in concentrating on the words that lived on the pages of the thick textbook that was being held by her hands. The Amber eyes traced the girl's facial features, from her hime-cut bangs to her pink lips.

'She's so pretty', a more darker shade of pink settled onto the tawny haired teen's cheeks. 'Mio'

* * *

 _There were many instances where Ritsu would think of how Mio's lips would feel against hers, how would it feel to be with Mio, as more than just friends, more than just Childhood friends, but as lovers._

 _How would it feel to be Loved by Mio._

* * *

a good hour flew by quickly, it's been like that lately, since Ritsu began to want to spend time with Mio, she found that the more Time she wanted to spend with Mio, the more faster time flew by, It wasn't fair.

"Are you going to go home, Ritsu?"

Ritsu hummed, she nodded her head, "Yeah, My parents are going off on a month trip to visit my grandma and grandpa over in America."

Mio's shoulders visibly flinched at the mention of 'America' and 'Trip', "You...You're going with them?"

The Tainaka teen nodded her head, "No, they wanted me to go, But I didn't want to go, maybe next time I'll got though. But anyways, with them leaving, I'm house sitting and also, you know...Satoshi-sitting"

"Oh", Mio giggled lightly, "Need company?", The ravenette asked with a small smile.

that smile, Ritsu's cheeks went slight pink again, "Uh, It's a school night, we can hang out on the weekend, Mio"

The girl clearly looked disappointed, "Oh, well. Okay then"

Ritsu smiled, her eyes couldn't help but keep meeting Mio's eyes, "Yeah, Night Mio"

"Night, Ritsu. Text me when you get home, okay", the Akiyama said as she and Ritsu both stood up from the rug.

"I will, Mom~", The Tawny haired teen rolled her eyes with a smug smile.

"Shut up, Idiot", Mio crossed her arms over her busty chest.

Ritsu's eyes darted down slightly, but that was just for a quick glance...quick, glance. that's all.

"Uh-he, Bye, see ya' tomorrow"

"Bye, Ritsu"

The teen collected her things and walked out her childhood friends room, then out of the residence.

while on the walk to her home, Ritsu's facial features fell slightly, she sighed out.

Her heart was jumping and thumping.

* * *

"Ritsu honey, Remember, keep the doors locked okay, and if anything, call us", Mr. Tainaka spoke to his daughter.

"Alright dad".

"Bye honey". Mrs. Tainaka spoke as she lifted a bag with a few of her things.

Mr. Tainaka was carrying most of the luggage, he was going to place the bags in the car.

"You know where credit card is right?", the man turned to his daughter.

"Yeah, I do, Dad", Ritsu said as she had her arms crossed over chest.

"Right, then", The man nodded his head, "We'll be going, Bye, tell Satoshi when he gets back, we said bye"

"Hai", Ritsu nodded.

with that, the tawny haired teen saw her parents off.

Ritsu closed the front door, she walked up the stairs and to her room, upon entering her room, she went straight for her charger, where her smart phone was still charging, she up plugged it and walked to her bed, she dropped on her bed and held her phone above her face as she laid on her back, her head on her pillow.

 _~"Ritsu, you home?"_

Was the first thing Ritsu saw once she pressed the home button on her screen, she smiled lightly, she slid her thumb across the touch screen and put her password in, then upon unlocking her phone, she opened Mio's message.

"Hey-ya, I'm home, sorry, I was seeing my parents off."

and just a few seconds later, Ritsu's phone vibrated.

 _~"Alright, I was just making sure you were safe"_

Ritsu's lips not ceasing to curl itself into a smile, "I'm fine, geez, Mom~"

 _~"Shut, Up, Idiot!"_

"Well, see ya' tomorrow, Mio. Night", Ritsu sent the message.

 _~"Night"_

Ritsu released a breath, she set her phone on her table side and connected the charger to her phone to ensure it would be fully charged in the morning for school.

"Mio", The Tainaka laid her head on her pillow. she looked at the ceiling, biting her lower lip.

'How long do I have to go on like this?'

The Tainaka knew she had romantic feelings for the Akiyama girl, she knew it...but should she act on it? should she tell her long life friend that she had feelings that go much deeper than friendship, for her?

'No', Ritsu needed to re-think just about everything in her life up to this point.

she couldn't bare it if Mio's left her side, but she can't bare having these feelings bottled up like this, she was starting to reach a breaking point.

'Just a little longer.'

* * *

"Morning, Ricchan!", a cheery voice greeted a certain Tainaka whom had taken a seat at her desk.

"Hey There, Private", Ritsu smiled at her fellow bandmate.

Yui smiled, "Captain!", the girl randomly said out.

causing a few other students to look at them, like usually.

Yui and Ritsu were pretty close, they were so alike, Ritsu and Yui were both clumbsy, and bit off-focused on many things, although Yui was maybe a tad bit more clumbsy than anything else.

"Morning, Yui-chan, Ricchan", a more calm and serene voice greeted the two hyper active girls.

"Muggs!". "Mugi-chan!", Ritsu and Yui both grinned at the gentle soft spoken pianist.

Mugi smiled softly, "You two sure are full of energy today huh", the blonde said as she settled into her own desk just behind Ritsu.

Ritsu and Yui both nodded their heads, "Pretty much!", both girls said in sync.

as the two hyper active teens began to start off the morning with their usual shinanigans, a certain brown haired pigtailed girl, would get annoyed more than anything.

a certain, Wakaouji Ichigo for that matter.

'Those two, urgh, for Yui it's fine, But Tainaka's just irritating.'

Ichigo never complained of course, she wasn't raised to complain or get involved in things that didn't really concern her for that matter. Ichigo was a Heiress you see, she was well mannered, she was actually a lot like Mugi, cutting the 'friendliness' and 'Slight Immaturity' out.

'To think I'm in their same class again'

It was a third year in a row that Ichigo had been placed in a class with both of the hyper active idiots, she didn't mind Yui so much, Yui was more like an adorable puppy that you just had to pet and show attention to, while Ritsu...god, she wasn't like a puppy at all, she was more of an untamed, Rude wolf, an annoying one at that, one that would bite you if you didn't show it attention, which meant to say, You just had to pay some type of attention to Ritsu, something just called for it.

Ichigo always wore a plain expression, she didn't have any intentions on having what she was feeling at the moment, read off by someone else, she hated attention so much.

"Ichigo-chan, Would you like a cookie?", a soft toned voice spoke to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to face a certain Kotobuki Heiress, "Hmm?"

Mugi smiled lightly, "Cookie?", Mugi gestured to the box in her hands.

Ichigo nodded, "Thank you, Tsumugi-san", Ichigo took a cookie and began to munch on it.

"They're lively, the both of them, Surprises me how you haven't gone insane yet.", Mugi said with a small chuckle.

Ichigo was facing to the front of the room, she saw Ritsu and Yui sharing a few laughs with a few other students. Ichigo merely shrugged. Three years of this...well two, she needed to make it through yet another school year, their final year together as high school students at sakuragoaka.

today was the first day of classes, as third years.

Mugi turned in her desk and put the box of cookies away.

"Doesn't surprise me how you made it", Ichigo said to Mugi.

Mugi giggled lightly.

"All right class, class is to begin!", A teacher entered the class.

Yui and Ritsu both scrambled to their desks.

Yui and Ritsu both wearing smiles.

They were all third years.

* * *

Classes had gone by pretty smoothly, it was now the first club time of their third year.

"Cake!", Yui ran around the room excitedly.

Ritsu chuckled at her bandmate's childishness.

Mugi smiled, "Serving the cakes and tea, girls."

Ritsu and Yui sat down with Mugi, the three awaited the arrival of two others.

and the two girls came.

"I'm so unlucky, why'd I have to be the only one in a different class!", Mio pouted slightly, she was disappointed.

a certain kohai walked side by side with her senpai, "You'll get used to it, Senpai-OUMPH!", the kitten like kohai gasped slightly out of slight surprise.

"Azunyan!"~, Yui said as she bear hugged the petite kohai.

"Ugh, Senpai!", The kohai whined.

Ritsu and Mugi both chuckled.

"Oh my~", Mugi giggled.

Ritsu smiled, "Geez Yui, give her a break"

Mio smiled at her kohai and bandmate.

Azusa pouted, "Senpai! let go!".

Mio walked by the two girls and walked towards Ritsu.

"Hey, Ritsu, Mugi", Mio took her seat just across from Ritsu.

"Hey, Mio"

"Hello, Mio-chan"

both teens greeted back with smiles.

while Azusa and Yui both walked to the make shift table to eat their cakes.

"Geez, senpai", Azusa pouted.

Yui grinned, "Hehehe, Azunyan charge full!"

All the girls giggled at Yui's antics.

all girls sat down now, all were now going to eat their cakes and drink their teas.

"Sucks for Mio-chan", Yui brought up the fact that Mio was alone in another class.

Mio sulked slightly, "I know right"

Mugi sighed out, "But wait, isn't Nodoka-san with you?"

Mio lit up, "That is true. but still, it's not the same.", Mio sulked again.

Ritsu sipped some of her tea, "Hmmm, At least you have her ya'know"

Mio nodded, she turned to her best friend, "I guess"

Yui smiled, "Nodoka-chan's super nice, I'm sure you two will get alone super great."

Mio turned to Yui now, she nodded, "Well that's true, she's really nice"

Ritsu didn't show it, but she to was disappointed that Mio was now in another class, and not only that, but that four eyes was now bound to get closer to Mio. Ritsu was slightly jealous.

while no one else seemed to notice, a certain pair of Blue eyes caught Ritsu's facial expression change slightly at the mention of the Manabe girl.

'Hmmm', Mugi hummed silently.

The blonde passed it up, but reminded herself to remember this.

The girls continued their conversations, but soon the sound of a door sliding open caught all the girls' attention, except Ritsu, Ritsu was seemingly focused on something non-existant on her cake.

Mio, Mugi, Yui and Azusa saw a girl at their club room door.

A...Stunningly beautiful...errr, attractive Brunette.

She stood there seemingly confused and shy-like.

"Erm...um...", the girl looked nervous.

Mio's eyes looked down to the girl's tie, it was red.

'and Underclassmen?'

Mugi and Yui both hummed.

Azusa's eyes lit up slightly, she recognized the girl from her homeroom, but didn't catch her name.

Mugi spoke up seeing that Ritsu had yet to notice this new girl's presence.

"Welcome, is there something we can help you with?", The blonde spoke with gentleness.

The girl fidgeted slightly, "Um, yes actually, uh...Is there a _Tainaka Ritsu_ Here?", The Girl asked shyly, her cheeks seemingly took on a shade of Pink, her eyes that were a beautiful shade of light greenish mixed with blueish, met Mugi's eyes.

Mugi hummed.

Mio felt something in her tense slightly, 'Ritsu? she's here for her?', questions ran through Mio's head.

Azusa hummed.

Yui nodded her head happily, "Yeah, She's right-", Yui got up and circled the table, she put a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, and got Ritsu out of thought, "-Here!"

"Huh?", Ritsu spoke, she was slightly dazed. "What's up, Yui", amber eyes looked up to Yui with question.

Yui smiled, "She's looking for you, Captain."

Ritsu hummed and then turned away from Yui to turn in her chair to follow Yui's chocolate brown eyes. Ritsu hummed once again, she recognized this girl.

The girl wore a soft expression, "Hello, Senpai"

The drummer felt her heart speed up slightly, she got slightly nervous...

No...

"Shizuka-san"

The girl smiled lightly, "Can I have a moment with you?", the girl asked, her eyes were locked on the Tainaka girl, as if she was the only person in the room now.

Ritsu felt herself swallow thickly, "Yeah, sure", the drummer stood up from her seat, she walked towards the girl whom had been looking for her.

Mio noticed this mysterious kohai's gaze so focused on her childhood friend...something wasn't sitting well with her, Mio frowned lightly for some reason.

Mugi was just observing everything, she felt something in between the three girls, just spark some type of interest in her, Mio, Ritsu and that girl...

just caught the blonde's eyes, she felt something building now, something that just started now.

Ritsu and the girl walked out of the clubroom, leaving Mugi, Yui, Azusa and Mio there.

Yui spoke first, "She's really pretty", Yui commented, "Is she new here? I've never seen her before"

Azusa nodded, "She's new, she's a transfer from Osaka high", "And yeah, she's really pretty", Azusa joined in on Yui's thoughts of the kohai that just stole Ritsu away for a moment.

"Osaka high?", Mio questioned, she turned to Azusa.

Azusa nodded, "Yeah, she's in my homeroom, she introduced herself, she just moved here, so she had to transfer schools."

"Osaka high's Co-ed isn't it", Mugi asked as she sipped some tea.

"Yeah it is", Yui said. "I Was going to go there, but my parents just decided to have me attend here, and for Ui to come along to when she finished middle school."

"Ah", the girls all said.

"Isn't that like, on the other side of town?", Azusa brought up.

"Yeah, it is", Mugi spoke up to answer.

"Hmmm", Mio hummed, "she moved around here then?"

"Most likely", Yui said as she swallowed her last piece of cake.

'She must live around here...hmm, Mugi doesn't live around here, but she still comes here...but I mean, she's rich, she can go anywhere she wants.', the Akiyama was in thought.

"She's really pretty", Yui said again with goggliy eyes, her hands on her cheeks.

Mio was dragged out of her thoughts.

"You already said that", Mio said with a slightly unintentionally bothered tone.

Mugi hummed lightly.

Azusa rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

Yui didn't notice, like usually. "Ricchan's back"

all the girls turned in the drummer direction, Ritsu was panting a bit, she looked slightly distressed, her clothing slightly ruffled.

"Urh...Uh, I-I-'m going home, Girls!", Ritsu jogged to gather her things quickly, and she left, just like that.

"Eh, Ricchan!", Yui called out, but Ritsu flew out the door.

Mio stood up with haste, "What, she can't leave like that!"

Azusa frowned, "No practice today it seems", she sipped the last of her tea with a plain expression, not at all surprised that they weren't going to get some practice in.

Mugi sighed out slightly, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow, No?", the blonde stood up, "Let's call it a day", she began to collect the tea cups and cake plates.

Mio sighed out, she felt bothered and annoyed.

'that Idiot, leaving so abruptly.'

Yui whined, "She left so fast."

'she did'

* * *

Mio had made it home, she was at her front steps, she was wondering instead of entering her home, if she should go check on the Tainaka and ask her what was the leave about.

and so she decided. She'd go.

The Akiyama turned around, leaving off of her residence. then the thought of that kohai came to her mind again.

'what did she want with, Ritsu?'

The ravenette was really thinking about that kohai, Yui's words reaching her mind.

'She's really pretty'

the kohai was in fact, that...maybe even more than that, the girl was very attractive, she was about Mio's height, just a tad shorter than Mio if anything, she was busty, she was skinny and she had long Brown hair, but it was tied up, and she had these eyes, they were a unique shade of two colors in one.

Mio huffed slightly, she shook her head, she wanted to not think of this girl.

Mio bit her bottom lip, 'That Idiot.'

* * *

"You really didn't have to"

"No, No, I owed you, and if helping you out now was a way to repay you, then I was good about it."

Ritsu sighed out, she sniffled lightly.

"Tilt your head back", The girl said tenderly, she held a bloody cloth and pressured it against Ritsu's nose. "Guys are so pathetic, they really have nothing better to do then pick on people."

Ritsu only looked at her ceiling.

well, just an hour ago, right before taking her quick leave from the club, one of her younger brothers friends called her phone frantically.

Satoshi was getting jumped by some boys at his school, and well, Ritsu being a rough person herself, went to aid her brother, and it helped that the boys were about her height, they were younger than her of course.

The ravenette followed along with the girl, Ritsu didn't want the girl to come, but the girl insisted and not wanting to waste time, Ritsu just went with the flow and ran off.

and thus, here they were, Satoshi was in his bathroom with a friend, and Ritsu was in hers.

"There's going to be bruising, Tainaka-san". The girl said as she pulled the bloody cloth away from the older teen's face.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, but oh well, hopefully those damn kids back off now", Ritsu growled lightly.

The girl gazed softly at her senior, she smiled lightly, "It wasn't fair that they all attacked him at once, good thing his friend called you huh, you and him did those boys in"

Ritsu nodded, she looked down a bit, to see if the blood had stopped flowing out of her nose, and it did once she saw no blood dripping to the floor.

"I can't keep coming to his rescues all the time though, I'm bound to get my ass kicked by a dude one of these days, I mean, I am a girl after all.", Ritsu sighed out as she sat on her toilets seat, she rubbed her temples.

"Unless you try and keep up with exercising", the girl said as she leaned her back against the marble sink top.

"Pft, Yeah, like I'm gonna want to hit the gym", Ritsu said as she stood up and stretched, she was hurting slightly. "Satoshi needs to hit the gym, not me, he's the one that needs me all the time to come save him"

The girl smiled, "You're a good sister, I'm sure even then if he still needs you after, you'll still show up"

Ritsu looked at the girl and shrugged, "Who's to say"

both girls walked out of the bathroom, they were in Ritsu's bedroom, Ritsu shut the light of her bathroom off and walked to her bed, she sat down, she sighed out tiredly.

The girl merely stood around, she looked around the room.

"So, Shizuka-san, you said you were gonna talk to me about something, before my brother's friend called up.", Ritsu leaned back onto her elbows, she sighed.

The Brunette nodded with a hum, "Yeah, You're right, but I think maybe another time I could bring that up", the girl brought an index finger to her pink lips.

Ritsu felt a small flush of heat creep onto her cheeks. "o-okay."

The younger girl smiled, she sighed out softly and grabbed her bag, "Well, anyways, I should go, it's getting dark and my parents might get concerned about my where abouts, see you tomorrow, maybe"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, hey, uh I'll walk you to your door", Ritsu stood up from her bed and walked over to the girl.

"That'd be nice"

Ritsu smiled lightly, she was going to walk this girl home.

The drummer and the kohai left her room, they began to head out of the house.

The Girl hummed lightly, she couldn't help but ask, but question. when she had walked around the Tainaka's house in this short amount of time, she came to realize something.

"Oh, um I've been meaning to ask, but who's the girl in just about all the pictures with you, senpai?"

Ritsu hummed, she closed her front door, both were now outside the home, "Oh, uh, My childhood friend, Akiyama Mio"

"I see, how long have you two known each other?"

"Ah", Ritsu smiled lightly she felt her cheeks burn slightly more now, "Almost ten years now, we met on her birthday, back in primary school"

The Ravenette hummed in acknowledgement, "I see, that must be nice, having someone to trust deeply, I can imagine how attached to one another you two are."

Ritsu shrugged casually, "Yeah, we've held onto each other for all these years, we've never really had a reason to get close to others."

Kazumi smiled, "That's understandable"

the two girls were walking on the sidewalk, both chatting, not really paying any attention to anything outside of their conversation.

that is, until a certain voice called out to Ritsu, which quickly got Ritsu's attention.

"Mio", Ritsu waved, across the small street, was a certain Akiyama walking. 'was she heading to my place.'

"Ritsu", Mio looked both sides and crossed the street, she walked over to the two girls, more like, to Ritsu, she couldn't care less about the other girl, "Your face, what happened?", Mio reached out with out a second thought and cupped the side of Ritsu's face, the cheeks was getting purplish, Mio caressed the bruise with her thumb carefully.

Ritsu blushed lightly at her friend's actions, "Uh, I'm fine, just...You know, I had to go and save Satoshi again."

Mio frowned lightly, "How's Satoshi?", she asked.

"He's fine", Ritsu said sheepishly.

Mio sighed out, she dropped her hand from Ritsu's face, to Ritsu's shoulder. "Is that why you left so suddenly?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah", her cheeks were slightly pinkish.

The Kohai whom was still there, though going unnoticed so far. cleared her throat.

Ritsu snapped out from her conversation with Mio now, and turned to the younger Brunette, "Ah, Shizuka-san, Uh...", Ritsu Turned to Mio, "Hey uh, come with us Mio, I'm walking her home"

Mio hummed, she looked at the younger girl, she wore a plain expression, she merely nodded, and broke contact with Ritsu physically.

"That okay?", Ritsu questioned the younger girl.

"Yeah, it's fine", the girl faked a smile, turning around to walk forward, Ritsu and Mio both walked with the girl.

'Akiyama-san huh', The kohai thought to herself slightly bitterly

* * *

 _and so began a triangle of confusion and hurt._

 _a triangle that will hurt anything in it's path._

* * *

Boy, I just realized how many dead fic prologues I have saved up...like...why XD

Oh whale.

For when Ideas go dry.

* * *

Phew!

This was supposed a triangle type love conflict thing, buuuuuut.

I obviously dropped the idea rather fast.

Oh whale.

* * *

If and so...any fic prologue of this Fic graveyard, gets your attention, put It in the reviews, and I might...Might, revive the ideas of the fics I've left behind.

Maybe...

Might...

Who Knows...

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

* * *

 ** _Till next update, Bye!_**

 ** _(One-shot Or Prologue to a dropped fic)_**


End file.
